


One for the books

by aussie1



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1
Summary: Blake and Adam camping and falling in love-





	1. Chapter 1

Blake was running all over Oklahoma running errands and trying to get ready for the Holidays. The voice was taking time off, he had won the last season and was sti excited for his artist. He was stressing over his broken marriage and divorce, being alone, and his best friend had told him, he may ask his girlfriend to marry em, and Blake was not real happy about it. He guessed he was happy for them but he felt like he was now second best in Adam's life. He knew Adam had Behati, but well he just wasnt happy about having to call around certain times, not being able to just go over anytime he wanted, hell he was just pissed he couldnt call right now!  
He had been living with Adam for almost a year, when he and Behati had started talking. He and Miranda just hadn't been working out. Rand kept telling him he was to absorbed in The Voice and Hollywood, and Adam. He had no time for her..  
Blake was walking through a store picking up some gifts for his family members when a lady with 2 kids, about 3 and an infant, stepped in front of him.  
Excuse me mam, Blake said. He stepped around them and kept walking towards the exit with his gifts. He heard the little girl as he walked away ask her mom for some new shoes. Grace momma doesnt have the money for those today. But Santa may get you some or remember your birthday is in March!  
The little girl, Blake saw nodded and continued walking holding the stroller her head down.  
Blake walked into the crowded mall and headed for his car. He began thinking again about the future and how alone he felt right now. He had been dating Gwen Stefani for a while but things for him just didnt feel right. He loved her 3 boys, her and him weren't right for one another and it had taken him a bit to see it.  
Blake got in his truck and dropped the packages on the front seat. He sat down in the seat and cranked up his old beat up truck. He smiled to himself, he may be a big deal now but he would always have his 1981 Ford truck that he had rebuilt himself.  
Blake watched as the mom he had seen in the mall walked out to her older car and opened the doors by hand. He watched as she struggled to get the infant seat in and put in the 3 year old as well. Once she was done she leaned over and kissed the little girl and closed the door.  
Blake sat quietly thinking how much he wanted that, and someone to always be there with him and to love.  
Blake pulled out of the space and headed south towards his ranch. Just as he was turning his cell phone rang and he picked it up off the seat.  
Hello?  
Cowboy!  
Hey Rockstar, how're ya?  
Ahh ya know, busy chillin getting ready for the Holidays man. Wanted to call and say have a Merry Christmas!  
Blake smiled listening to Adam speak on the phone.  
Anyway, Blake I was thinking since Bees heading to Namibia, maybe I could come there for a few days?  
Blake had zoned out but heard what he said. Ya wanna come here when Rockstar?  
Well I was thinking maybe next week, after the Holiday was over. I mean I know you guys have your thing..  
Blake sat listening to Adam's smooth voice as he bounced along his driveway heading up to his house.  
Blake?  
Blake laughed sorry man was watching for these damn dear! Hell yea, ya know I wantcha ta come on out here!  
Really?  
Yea man! If ya wanna come for Christmas your more than welcome. I'm alone here anyways.  
Adam listened to Blake's voice and could tell the Cowboy was bored.  
Ok! I will shoot you my itinerary as soon as I have it!  
Great man! Cant wait. Well go hunting and boating and we can take the 4 wheelers out and we can camp out, or we can..  
Blake! Adam laughed it all sounds good man let's do it!  
Blake smiled now, knowing his buddy was coming ta hang with him!  
They disconnected and Blake got out and headed into his lonely house. He walked to the Firplace and set the gifts he had purchased down and went to the bar and fixed himself a drink. Blake smiled to himself thinking of Adam's excited voice telling him about his family and their Holiday. Blake turned back towards the hallway and grabbed his keys, he needed to go and grab a few gifts for the tiny rocker before he came in and Blake didnt have anything for him to open. Blake looked at his watch and saw it was still early 615 and the mall would still be in full swing. He stepped off the porch and headed back towards his truck.  
Blake arrived at the mall and went into a store to look at their jewelry. He knew Adam was a fan of necklaces.  
Evening Sir, can I help you?  
Blake smiled, I'm just lookin for mens necklaces.  
Sure over here.  
Blake stepped towards the counter and looked inside the glass. He saw a white gold necklace that looked like Adam.  
Could I see that one?  
The young man at the counter pulled it out and handed it to Blake.  
Blake looked at it and saw it was long but not as long as Adam typically wore and not the color either. Hmm he could get the rocker something new all the way around. Afterall, he had lived with em for a year and he knew what he liked now.  
Blake smiled at the guy. What do ya have that goes on em?  
The cashier smiled at him you mean like a charm?  
Blake's face frowned then looked uncertain. I guess like that?  
They walked to the little area that had items inside that attached to necklaces.  
The jeweler pulled out a few trays and showed Blake what he had.  
Blake looked over them and his attention went to a white gold drum set.  
What is this 1?  
Steve the Jeweler pulled out the drum set. This is very nice!  
It is 14k white gold, has emeralds, and diamonds on each top he showed Blake and then it has these drum sticks with Diamonds on the tops of the sticks.  
Blake held it in his hand it wasnt huge and it fit Adams personality perfectly.  
I like it! Could you put them both together, so I can see what it looks like?  
Sure Steve said. We can also look at it on a gold chain as well if you want?  
Blake walked back down to the necklaces in, gold, gold and white gold and then just white gold sets.  
Hmm Blake said. I like this one he pointed to the white gold Necklace that was twisted like a vine and then added the drum set as well.  
That's a fine choice sir! Are you a drummer?  
Blake smiled no a good friend of mine is and hes comin for the Holidays.  
Steve smiled at him. Excellent well let's wrap this up, shall we?  
Blake nodded once and they strode over to the register. Blake paid for Adam's gift that he knew he would love and then set out to find a few more items.  
He wandered into a few more stores and came away empty handed. He couldn't seem to locate what he wanted yet.  
He stepped into a department store and walked through slowly checking out different things. Then saw something he knew Adam needed. He stepped over to the heated blankets and picked a light blue one that had beautiful snow white fur on the back. Yep this is definitely what Adam needed! He was always cold the rocker would always try to sit in his lap, under his arm, hell across him while they were watching tv damn he had to peel Adam off of him a few times living with him when they would fall asleep on the couch, somehow he would always end up sprawled across him.  
Blake found a super king and then walked around the home store. He finally saw something else that was exactly what he needed and picked that up for himself.  
Blake went to the register and paid for his purchases and then headed back into the mall. Well so far he had found Adam 2 things he knew he would love.  
Hmm he walked by some food stands then smiled to himself perfect! Adam loved cheeses and meats! He got one of the biggest boxes he could get with mustards and candy as well. He also picked up some mints he knew he would love and a few other things. Then went by a wine store and grabbed some nice wine that Adam loved.  
Blake headed back to his house 2.5 hours later with several things for the rocker. Now he was set.  
He text Adam not really expecting a reply back tonight. Hey man, are you coming to help get a Christmas tree or after?  
Blake took all his purchases inside and plopped them in the living room and went upstairs to grab the wrapping paper and bows.  
He saw he had a message when he came back down and it was Adams itinerary:  
Arrival 310pm December 23.  
Blake looked at it. Huh guess Adam decided to come tomorrow, glad I went to the store tonight! Blake sent back a text. Great you can help me cut a tree down !  
Adam sent back a smiley face. Well dig one up then we can replant it after the holiday!  
Blake smirked and laughed out loud at the rockers idea of digging a 8 or 9 ft tree up..  
Blake found an GIF of a Christmas tree falling on someone and sent it.  
Adam replied back with a shovel and planting air gif.  
Blake smiled and text back. Cant wait ta see ya Rockstar!  
Me neither Cowboy!  
Blake's spirits were suddenly lifted and he turned on some Christmas music and began to wrap all the gifts up. He smiled as he got to one for his momma, he had found her a beautiful white coat with a pick rose on the buttons, she had always loved those.  
Then on to his sister's scarves and some jewelry and then to his brother in law and their kids.. whoo wrapping was a lot of work he smiled listening to Dolly Parton singing about christmas snowmen. He got to Adam's gifts and opened the jewelry box this was a gorgeous piece. He knew Adam would love it!  
He wrapped and wrapped and finally finished. He realized he needed a few more things to finish and decided he would head downtown tomorrow and see if he could finish up. He needed to head to the grocery store anyway. Adam loved turkey and he needed to get a ham, he needed a list. He was energized.  
Blake finished everything he could and then headed into the shower. He wanted to get up early tomorrow morning before Adam got here and make sure his running around was taken care of, so he could spend time with his best friend!  
Adam laughed out loud when he saw the GIF of the Christmas tree falling on someone. He thought it was hilarious actually. He went and grabbed his suitcase and tossed clothes inside and all his things he would need while he was at Blake's ranch. He loved going there and seeing all the animals and hanging out with Blakes family and friends. Everyone was always so nice to him and he always had a great time! And he was going to have an actual Christmas tree. He was excited now. He finished packing and sat everything at the front door.  
Adam?  
Yea Bee!  
Hey sorry I was on the phone she said I didnt know where you had went. So my parents would love if you came and spent the holidays with them. Mom was telling me all about my sisters new baby, I cant wait to go and see her!  
Adam smiled, actually Bee I'm heading to Oklahoma.  
Behatis face fell. To see Blake?  
Yea, Adam felt a shift in the conversation. He invited me and I can tell hes bored and it will be so cool were going to put up a Christmas tree. Preferably one that doesnt fall on us..  
Behati looked at him quietly listening. Adam, I would love if you came with me to Namibia.  
Bee I'm sorry.. I already completed my flight information and booked I leave tomorrow a bit before your flight..  
Adam I understand, i mean.. yea it's fine. I should have said something earlier..  
Adam nodded his head.. ok I really am sorry Bee!  
It's fine Adam! Like I said. Next time. She went in the bedrooms and finished packing for her trip home tomorrow.  
Adam walked to his studio and sat down on what the band referred to as Blake's seat. He smiled for a second thinking about all the good times they had had for the last year with everyone mixing together writing music and hanging out. Blake had truly become one of them and his country friends had too. He was going to miss him now.  
Blake had moved in with him after he found out that Miranda had cheated on him with another country music artist. He had shown up at his house 1 night drunk and told Adam about what had happened. Adam told him he could live with him until he had found something in the area and everything was straightened out. The situation had ended up working out so well with them Blake had just moved all the way in and never left. But he had come to Adam about 2 months ago and told him that since he and Behati were getting so close it was time for him to find a place and that when they came back from their break he would be moving into a nice ranch outside the city he had found that was for sale.  
Adam was really upset at first and questioned him. Why Blake? I mean this house is huge! We get along well and all.  
Nah Ads its nothing like that! Just you and Behati need your space man, not a 3rd wheel ya know what I mean!?  
Adam sat quietly them nodded to him. Yea man.. it's cool.  
Blake smiled and that had been about it. When the voice broke for the season, Blake had already packed all his stuff into boxes and just left them at the bedroom door.  
Adam when I come back imma come a bit before time and have a moving company come and get these out of the bedroom. If ya dont mind, I'll leave em in here till then?  
If it's a problem, I can take em with me now?  
No Blake it's fine. Like I told you this place is huge man, this is your room and always will be ok.  
Blake smiled and then had left the next day for Oklahoma.  
Adam thought back to the awkward scene then came back to the present.  
He sat quietly thinking on how things would be this time. He wouldn't be riding with Blake to set and arguing all the time over who gets the recliner, and the ac temps and how cold Blake liked it. And yea Blake wasnt going to be here for him to walk down the hall and jump on his bed and talk until he fell asleep anymore either.. adam sat quietly thinking. He loved Behati and loved talking to her, but she was in a place in her life that he wasnt sure that he was. He had told Blake he had thought of asking her to marry him.. Bug he wasnt 100 percent sure now..  
Adam got up and went to the piano and began playing. His phone blinked with a new message when he looked up. He hit the message button and saw it was from Blake.  
He opened the pic and saw the huge pile of gifts that were beside his front room fireplace. He smiled when he saw Adam written on one.  
He got up and went and sat on the couch reclining it all the way back. He was cold so he looked around for a blanket. Ugh! Where the hell was Blake when he needed him! Damnit.  
He sent a message to Blake. I'm cold, where the hell are you!?!  
Blake responded with a pic of a blanket and his fireplace and a glass of alcohol raised up.  
Look in the basket beside the end of the couch idiot!  
Adam looked beside the couch and saw a scratchy blanket and pulled it out.  
He sent a pic of the blanket and him curled inside.  
Blake sent a smiling emoji!  
They sent messages back and forth for at least an hour. Blake sent 1 final message with a pic of an empty glass. Gotta head to bed Rockstar got shit ta do tomorrow fore you come in!  
Adam smirked at Blake's country texting. Ok! I'll cya at the airport.  
Nite-  
Adam smiled and laid back in the leather recliner. He was not warm but that's ok.  
Behati smirked when she saw Adam sleeping on the couch. Light out and a scratchy blanket covering him. She knew he had wandered down here, she had heard him playing the piano for a while. She could tell her boyfriend was upset about something but the truth was she had no clue what it was. He had been acting this way for a while now, but more so since hmm Blake had left out.. She knew the 2 were close and that they loved one another. But she assumed that was all there was.. Blake was a really nice guy and she knew he had gone through a divorce after his wife cheated on him.  
Blake was a great friend to Adam and they argued and laughed all the time. Sometimes she felt like she was well, not a priority at all to Adam.. She left him alone and headed back up the stairs to their room, she passed Blake's old room and stopped and opened the door. It was all packed up. She knew he was moving out when he came back. She had overheard the 2 talking about his new ranch that he had found for sale and bought. Adam was pissed she could tell. As soon as he had heard was when she started noticing the differences, they were abrupt changes in Adam. He was friendly but kept to himself now more than ever. She flipped the light off and went to their room.  
She climbed into their bed and laid down. Tonight she was so excited until she had found out Adam wasnt coming to Namibia with her to meet her family, instead he was heading to see Blake's family.. She laid down and began to fall asleep.. oh well she thought, maybe he can visit soon. 

Next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake was up early the next morning he had errands to run before Adam got here for Christmas! Blake's phone rang as he was pulling out of his driveway.  
Hello?  
Son?  
Hey momma!  
Son, sorry to bother you this early, but I wanted ta get a jist of what were doin for the holiday and where etc.  
Gotcha momma, well I'm on ma way ta get a ham and a Turkey now and some squash for ma squash casserole with the Ritz on top. Ya wanna dole out everything else to the family?  
Yep son, I can do it. Are ya gonna make your Bouban cake to?  
Well I can see if I have time. I should if not I'll have Adam ta help me out, hes helped with it before. So ya!  
Adam's comin?  
Yep hes already in the air on the way now momma.  
Oh well son! I didnt know he was, is Behati comin too?  
Blake frowned to himself answering. No, momma shes heading to Namibia with her family.  
Huh, and Adam's not goin with her? Has he ask her to marry em yet?  
Blake got annoyed then out of no where, I dont know momma. Why you asking me all these questions?   
Son I'm sorry for asking! She hesitated before she spoke again. I didnt mean to make ya angry.   
I'm not angry momma, just annoyed people keep asking me that same question! I dont know ok. When Adam decides the time is right it will be right.   
Ok Blake..  
Sorry momma, look I'm headin to Harrelsons market now, can I getcha anythin?   
Pick up a cheese tray and a fruit tray. That way people can have something to kill the sweet and the salty.   
Ok momma will do.   
Son.   
Yes?   
Adam's a great guy and I'm glad hes gettin to come out here and be with our family for the Holidays. I'll swing out and get him a gift.   
Thanks momma! He is a great guy.   
They hung up and Blake pulled into the market.   
Adam boarded his plane and went to his seat. He sat down quickly and got his headphones out and put them on. He rifled through his stuff and found Blakes gift receipts. He was having them delivered to Blake hous today so he didnt risk losing them. He had also bought a gift for Blake's momma. As many times as he had been out here he had still not seen Blake's sister and was certain he would this time so he had just gotten a gift card for her and her husband. He waited until they closed the plane and then laid back closing his eyes.   
Behati watched Adam get ready to head out this morning. He was chipper and happy. Unlike the last few days..   
Hey babe  
Yea Bee?   
I got you a gift.   
Oh me too! I didnt know if you wanted to open them today or when you came back!   
Bee smiled at Adam's exuberance. Let's do them now!   
Adam went to the bedroom.and opened the drawer where he had put Bees Christmas gifts.   
He handed her the 1st one. Here you go.   
Thanks Adam!   
Behati tore into the first gift and saw it was a beautiful watch with a pink gold face. Oh this is gorgeous Adam! She leaned over and kissed him.   
Open yours!   
Adam opened the gift from Bee and saw a portrait of his late dog Frankie. Oh Bee that's gorgeous thank you!   
Behati opened her second gift from Adam and saw a beautiful pink sweater from Gucci.   
Adam this is so nice! Thanks!   
Adam smiled. Your welcome, I was in the store and saw that color and thought it would make your facial appearance stand out.   
Oh Adam! Thanks sweetheart!   
They gathered their gifts up. Bee put her sweater in her suitcase. I'm going to take it home with me!   
Adam smiled at her. Great! I hope you love both your gifts.   
Oh Adam I love this watch its beautiful! Thanks sweetie!   
Blake was just unloading all his groceries when a text on his phone caught his eye.   
He opened it and saw it was from Gwen. Merry Christmas!   
He smiled and sent a Merry Christmas to her too. He had sent the boys a few gifts for Christmas too.   
Blake saw the time and hurried through the rest of the groceries and then walked to his truck to go pickup Adam. He turned the switch and John Lennon came on singing, and a Merry Merry Christmas. Blake smiled and took off for the airport singing with him.  
Adam woke up to the stewardess telling him they would be arriving shortly. He thanked her with a smile and sat up. He got his toothbrush and paste out and headed to the bathroom. He came back right as they told them to fasten their seatbelts.   
Adam sat down in his chair, and smiled thinking of Blake and him finding a Christmas tree and digging it up, and having a good Christmas. He knew Blake was a HUGE fan of the Holidays and loved Christmas music he had as one of his gifts from him and the band completed a Christmas cd for him.  
Blake pulled up at the airport and handed the keys to a valet standing at the door. Thank ya he said, walking inside the glass doors.   
Blake walked to the terminal that Adam should be on according to the itinerary. He stood at the door and waited for them to open the doors connecting the flight to the walk way.   
Adam was one of the first people off being in first class and probably because the flight attendant got an autograph from him as well for her teenage son. He walked out and up the ramp catching up to the flight attendants opening the door.   
He walked out of the terminal and felt someone grab his shoulder he turned and looked over to see..  
Blake!   
Hey Rockstar! How was the flight?   
It was good thanks man! Blake grabbed him and spun him around and hugged him tight.   
It's good ta see ya buddy!   
Thanks Blake, Adam hugged him back for a minute smelling Blake's cologne and the smell of outside. He always jokes Blake smelled like a Famer and manure but Adam knew otherwise, he smiled as he backed away slowly.   
Blake patted him on his back, ya ready?   
Adam smiled and they headed out to Blake's truck.   
Ya need ta go anywhere Ads?   
I need to do a bit of shopping, but nothing major, pretty much all my gifts are being delivered today.  
Blake nodded. Ok wanna go to the mall now, or ya wanna head home first.   
Well it's getting late, let's head on and well both be finished tomorrow is the day!   
Blake smiled at Adam's exuberance!   
Blake drove them to the mall and Adam walked inside with Blake. Where to?   
I'm looking for just little things. Blake and Adam walked around watching shoppers running around getting their last minute shopping finished.   
Wanna Starbucks?   
Umm yes. Blake went and ordered them both one and watched as Adam walked around a small business in the center of the mall.   
Adam came and found him with a bag in his hand.   
Umm thanks, Adam said my favorite!   
Blake nodded and smiled at him. Where else?   
Let's go in the sporting goods store too.   
They walked slowly along checking out the store windows looking for anything else they may find they needed.   
Adam disappeared inside the Dicks sporting goods and Blake walked around checking out the Kayaks and other items.   
Adam reappeared with a huge smile   
What's up?   
Adam smiled and shrugged his shoulders. I need to come here and pick something up when we head out. They close in an hour.   
Blake nodded. Ok.  
Adam ask about anyone else coming for the Holidays that he needed to buy for besides Blake, his mom and sisters and her husband.  
Adam, ya didnt need ta buy anything for them!!   
Adam laughed, well I cant come empty handed to see Momma Shelton!   
Blake just laughed, and nodded.   
They walked back out of the mall and into a few other stores Blake picked up some lotions and a couple of gift cards, as did Adam just in case. I'll just write from Adam and then leave the To open and have a pen!   
Adam your a funny guy ya know that!   
They walked out to Blake's truck and then drove over to the Dicks.   
Adam hopped out and went inside for his gifts.   
The guy at the register smiled and they spoke for a second then he helped Adam out.   
Thanks again Adam told the man. Merry Christmas!   
Blake smiled at him and waved.   
What's that Adam?   
Something I know you need and wouldn't buy yourself so i bought it and now you have it!   
Blake sat looking confused. It was in a box and already wrapped so he had 0 clue what it was.   
Hmm Blake said. Ok!   
Well we gotta go and get a tree. Ya wanna go now?   
It's getting late, we can just drive over to Tessa's farm and get us one, it's not quite like normal but Ehh it's fine!   
Adam laughed, what were not going to dig one up or chop it down ourselves?   
Blake laughed his Santa deep laugh. Nah man, we dont have time. Its bout to be dark. We need ta get it and head on home! I've got food ta start getting ready!   
Oh ok Blake! It's cool let's go find a tree!   
They went to Tessas farm and parked along with several other people that were there at the last minute getting their trees.   
Blake and Adam rounded several trees and sipped their free hot cocoa.   
This one?   
Nah Adam said too skinny!   
This one?   
Ehh too bare..   
Blake agreed.   
Ok what about this one?   
Adam walked around it for a moment and nodded his consent. Its about 9.5 feet and fat and round and..!  
Adam! I get it buddy. Here help me out for a minute, grab this here drink and I will start cutting it down.   
Adam smiled and held Blakes cup for him, hearing Blake's saw begin to rev up.  
Blake Adam yelled over the saw. I want to do it too!  
Blake pulled himself out from under the fir and raised a brow at him. Ya wanna saw it? Have ya ever even held a saw Adam?   
Tessa the owner came up right about then.   
Blake Shelton, that you under there?   
Blake smiled up at her, yes mam! How're ya Ms tessa?   
Ahh I'm doin alright, hanging in there!   
This heres a beautiful tree youngman! I was right surprised no one had plucked it up, but I'm glad your the ones a gettin itl!   
Adam smiled at her.   
Blake introduced him.   
Ms. Tessa, this is Adam Levine. He and I are on the Voice together in California.   
Why yes I know that, I recognized you young man! You are mighty good lookin!  
Adam blushed at her and held his hand out. Hi!   
Blake smirked when Tessa grabbed him in a hug.   
Adam's face turned red and he stuttered for a second.   
Well young man let's get this here tree for yall!   
Blake let em have a go at it. He wants ta help!   
Blake smiled and got to his knees then explained to Adam how to get down under the tree and be very careful, Blake was going to hold the tree and Adam cut.   
Adam was a bit nervous but he did as told and started the saw up and began to cut the trees trunk. After a few minutes he saw that he was half way through and he stopped and told Blake.   
Blake!! I'm half way through the trunk wanna come see?   
Tessa smiled at the young man's excitement. She usually saw that in kids not adults.   
Adam is Jewish, and this is his first tree!   
Oh! She smiled at Blake ok! Tessa took a pic with Blake's phone of the 2 down on the ground with the tree, then a short video of the 2 arguing over which way it should fall.   
Blake got back up and told Adam to continue cutting. Ms Tessa continued videoing and then Adam yelled its through Blake!   
Tessa started another video of Blake yelling for Adam to stand up so he could let the tree fall.   
Adam smiled at his work. Wow look Blake!   
Tessa smiled watching the 2 young men having such a good time. These were the times she treasured at Christmas!   
Blake laughed at Adam, alright Rockstar let's get this here tree to the truck!   
Adam laughed and said ok! Let's do it. They walked to the resigister pulling the tree behind them. Tessa videoed them paying and then Blake and Adam loading the tree up.   
Blake laugehd when she showed him and Adam the videos. Thanks Ms Tessa! These are great, if ya ever need a career in Filming let us know! Adam will never forget this!   
Adam gave her a hug then they headed to Blake's farm. It had been a long day for them both.   
They arrived at the house and unloaded the truck with all the gifts and Adam's luggage. The front porches was cluttered with gifts from Adam and a few others.   
They got everything in the house, and then they went for the tree. Alright were gonna put the tree stand on it out here, ok? Then well carry er inside.   
Adma nodded they got the stand on and then with a little difficulty they got it inside beside the fireplace. Adam went and got 4 pitchers of water and filled it up.   
Blake pulled the Christmas light over from the box and they began stringing them on. They had 18 strands when they were finished.   
Oh my Blake this tree is beautiful!   
Blake smiled yea it kinda is!   
They began to add ornaments from years gone by. Blake explained a few. They talked an listened to Christmas music until it was well past dinner time.   
Adam's stomach growled, Blake want to order some food or is it to late?   
Most places are gonna be closed since Christmas is tomorrow. Come on in the kitchen and let's see what I've got.   
They decided on frozen pizza.   
While the pizza cooked Blake got out an old recipe and got down the ingredients. Here well work on these while the pizza cooks.   
Adam looked over and saw the cinnamon nutmeg and cookie cutters. What's that Blake?   
I thought we would make Homemade Christmas Ornaments. We used ta do this when I was a kid! I have some from years and years ago! Was something me and my momma always did. We didnt have a ton of money, and this was a cheap recipe and we got to cut em out and paint em!   
Adam smiled a big smile. And I bet they smell wonderful!   
Blake smiled yea they do Adam!   
They began mixing the dough while the pizza baked and then cut out about 12 ornaments. Santas, Frostys, Stars, Stockings, and a Reindeer.   
What do we do with them now.   
Well we will put em in the oven for a bit then get em out and let em sit until their cool and then just paint em.   
Wow that's it!?   
Yep!   
The pizza was finally ready and the guys pulled their chairs up to the table and sat down.   
When the food was gone Blake went to the popcorn maker and began to pop up and XL bag of kernels.  
Adam nodded, still hungry?   
Nah were gonna string it and put it on our tree. I didnt buy any cranberry to string. But this will work just the same.   
Adam laughed yea this is cool Blake!  
They strung long things of Popcorn for their tree and then attached them to the tree.   
This is gorgeous Blake! It looks like Snow!   
Blake laughed a bit, doenst it.   
Come on let's go check on the ornaments they should be finished by now.   
They went and pulled the 2 pans out. Oh yes see!   
Oh and they smell so good, Adam said.   
The guys sat and worked on their ornaments until it was close to time for bed.   
I'm gonna go shower then, I'm gonna head back down here and get all the gifts under the tree for tomorrow. That way the only thing I will have ta do, is cook!   
Adam nodded in agreement. Ok!   
They both headed for their rooms and into their showers.   
Blake was finished first and was already working on the gifts when Adam came down the staircase.   
Hey Blake?   
Yea?   
Wanna go ahead and work on the desserts so all we have to do is the Ham and Turkey?   
Yea! Let's knock the 2 cakes out tonight. We can watch a movie or whatever while they both bake.   
Adam helped Blake mix and get both cakes together then they put them both in the oven.   
The guys ate popcorn and watched Frotsy and Rudolph then started the Garfield Christmas episode.   
Blake sat on his cushion with a cold Rockstar pressed up against his shoulder.   
Ugh Adam?   
Hmm?   
Whatcha doin?   
What, I'm just sitting here!   
Adam your sitting on ma arm, I cant move it.   
But Blake, I'm cold and I can snuggle into you.   
Adam, are ya trying to tell me I'm fat?   
Shut up Blake, your not fat! Just warm, your like a heated blankey-  
Blake smiled at Adam and raised a brow. Fine Adam! I suppose ya can sit there.   
Blake you sound like Eeyore.   
Adam, shut up it's just getting to the best part.   
There going to sing Blake just like last year when we watched this show-  
Blake smiled yea I know. Been ma favorite since I was a boy.   
Adam nodded and knocked his head against Blake's shoulder.   
Blake put his arm around the small rockers shoulder. Ya know ya need ta gain some weight Rockstar! Tomorrow i expect ya ta eat lots of cakes and pies!   
Adam smiled and shook his head against Blake's chest. Whatever Cowboy!   
The guys finished watching their marathon of Christmas shows the fireplace roaring. Adam sleeping with Blake's arm around him.   
The next morning momma shelton arrived and let herself in with her key. She didnt hear any movement in the house of course it was also 645 in the morning. She walked through the kitchen and saw Blake had finished cooking the cakes last night. She smiled when she saw the ornaments that Blake and Adam must have painted. Her an Blake had started that tradition back years and years ago now. She walked through and came into Blake's living room. She looked at the beautiful Christmas tree the guys had worked on last night  
They sure had been busy. Even the gifts were wrapped up!   
She looked over to her left and saw Blake laying sideways on the reclined couch and Adam Levine laying over his body. Both of them were out cold.   
Dorothy stood there looking and watching the 2 boys as they slept. She felt like she was walking in on a private moment. Of course she knew otherwise, but still this had a feel of private written all over it today. She backed out of the room quietly and went back into the kitchen and closed the door.   
She fixed coffee and then waited for it to perk. She sat down quietly and thought about Blake and seeing him and Adam together now. She knew it was innocent them laying there like they were. They had probably been watching tv if she knew her son they had been watching Christmas shows, and fallen asleep. But something to her seemed odd.. Blake had been acting strange for a while now. In fact ever since Behati and Adam had gotten together really. She remembered a specific conversation with her son that he told her Adam had begun dating the model and that they really got along well. Not only that but she remembered him telling her that the model was moving in a few months back and that, he and Gwen were breaking up and he was moving out. Momma sat quietly drinking her coffee thinking. Did Blake love Adam? Her son had never had any intentions towards men before. He had always been a funny guy joking and laughing hell kissing an playing but she had never known Blake to play for the other team, period. But maybe all the joking on tv holding Adam, picking him up, letting him sit in his lap, kissing him, hugging constantly... maybe he had fallen for the rockstar??   
No, no she was off in left field. Her son was just friends with Adam. But she just couldn't get the picture of the 2 of them sleeping the way they were out of her mind. They seemed so content and happy. She prayed Blake made a decision that benefits himself, in this situation.   
Blake cracked an eye and saw it was early morning. The sun was just coming up now. He saw Adam was laying across his chest and lower half. He blinked and smiled at the Rockstar. He was like a cat the way he tried to curl against anything that was warm. He cackled to himself thinking of Adam as a cat. He jarred Adam and he raised his head slitting one eye at him.   
Blake smiled when Adam began to come to and both eyes opened and closed real fast then, he smiled.   
Mornin!   
Morning, Adam squeaked out.   
He raised his head then flipped it down against Blake's chest.   
Umm Ads, that's ma chest, I gotta pee man!   
Adam slit his eyes at him. And he squeaked?   
Blake smirked, look here cat like boy, ya need ta move I gotta go to the bathroom.   
Adam shook his head no and buried himself further into his Blake blanket.   
But Blake! I need my Blake Blanket!   
Blake patted his head. Ya know when I woke up ya reminded me of a cat, ya just need pointy ears.   
Adam smiled into Blake's shirt. A cat Blake? I remind you of a cat?   
Ya! You lay all over me, you snuggle and use me as a pillow. And you slit your eyes like a cat and your eyes are green. Yep a cat!   
Adam raised a brow at him and tried to look angry.   
Blake just laughed at him. Ok move it!   
Adam relented and let Blake go so he could go shower too.  
Adam headed to the bathroom and Blake pretended to too.   
Blake walked over to the chest and got out the stockings and candy he had made for Adam. He had wanted Adam ta have a great 1st real Christmas so he had put nuts, fruits, candy and a few little gifts inside of his stocking. He walked over to the mantle and put both their stockings on it. He had, had the store make one with Adam's name embroidered into it in green and his in blue. Blake stood back and took in the scene it looked real nice. He headed up the stairs and to the bathroom.   
Momma Shelton had begun work on a few dishes when she heard noise from the living room. She opened the door and saw the couch was empty and heard water running then more water running. She smiled the boys were awake now and ready for the day. Merry Christmas she thought!   
Adam grabbed a red flannel shirt that Blake had bought him when he was here last time an slipped it over his head then a pair of north face running pants and his bedroom shoes. He sprayed some cologne on and then headed out the door. He stopped by Blake's room but heard the water running so he went back to his room to grab the gift he was hesitating to give to Blake. He had been unsure that Blake would want the cd but he wanted him to have it..   
Blake got out of the shower and grabbed a tee shirt and a red flannel shirt and a pair of Jean's and slipped them on then pulled his boots on, and as an after thought sprayed his cologne on. He headed out the door for the kitchen. He walked by Adam's room.   
Adam jumped when he heard Blake's voice. Rockstar whatcha doin in here? You ok?   
Blake! Yea I'm fine just getting ready to come down and help you with the food.   
Blake smiled great lets head on!   
The 2 walked side by side down the stairs.   
Hey Blake?   
Hmm?   
Blake me and the band made a cd for you, of Christmas songs. It's a gift from us..   
Blake turned to Adam. Ya made me a cd?   
Yea.. well me and the band.. I mean I know you love Christmas and well yea.. so..   
Blake smiled a huge smiled an jerked the Rockstar over to him. Thanks Adam! That's awesome!   
Adam handed it to Blake and they walked through the house to the CD player and put the cd in.   
Blake heard the opneding sounds of silent night.   
Adam this is so great. Thanks!! Ya know I love ma Christmas music and I may like hearing ya sing sometimes..   
Adam smiled and turned red. Thanks Blake. Glad you can tolerate my voice.   
Come on let's turn it up and head to the kitchen.   
They walked to the door and heard sounds.   
Adam turned to Blake?   
Blake shrugged and slammed the door open.   
Momma Shelton jumped about a mile in the air when she heard the door slam into the rock counter. Lordy Blake! Ya trying to give an old woman a beart attack!   
Adam laughed when he saw Blake's face.   
Oh momma I'm so sorry! I didn't know ya were here!   
Blake son, I've been here for at the least an hour and a half now. You 2 were asleep when I came in so I left youns be! Yall looked tired and happy!   
Adam's face turned red when he realized she had seen him sprawled across Blake's body.   
Blake laughed at Adam's face. Adam!! Dont be embarrassed know. Hes like a cat momma he curls around everything ya have to overlook em! Hes been like this forever, cuddling and such, hell momma he even has the eyes that slant like a cat! See!   
Adam slapped Blake's arm, his eyes still slanted. Shut it Cowboy, you allow it!   
Dorothy looked between the 2 and smiled at them. Ugh huh, well Adam ya are very sweet and cute son! Well now!! Let's get busy!   
Adam smiled his cute face radiant he looked like he was preening!   
Blake smirked, shut up and knock that stupid smile off your face! Come on, Blake smiled as he was talking to Adam.   
Momma watched Adam lean against Blake the size difference was a good bit. Blake had to be 6 or more inches taller and Adam was a little thing he probably weighed maybe 150lbs at his height he was skinny.   
Adam! Dorothy said, we need to get some food in you I swear if the wind blows hard enough son your gonna blow with it!   
Blake hooted with laughter when he saw Adams expression on his face. He knew Adam tried hard to gain weight but just couldnt.   
Blake stepped behind the rocker and pulled him closer, yep see ma hands if I had 2 more would go around ya! You do need some cakes and pies!   
Dorothy smiled and watched the 2 together. Her son was definitely infatuated with the rocker. But to what extent that she couldn't figure out.   
Blake pulled his momma into a hug with Adam too. Merry Christmas guys!   
Adam smiled and burrowed closer for a second longer than Momma Shelton enjoying the attention.   
Dorothy and the 2 boys worked until everything was ready and put it all into the ovens.   
Whoo boys! That was some work wasnt it!   
Blake laughed at his momma, yea!   
Adam nodded his head, yes! When do we eat?   
Come on Blake said lets all go in here and have a seat. Momma what times Indy and Matt comin?   
About 2 hours, Blake.   
Umm. Ok yall wanna listen to some music? Adam and Maroon 5 made it for me momma.   
Oh really Adam?   
Adam nodded, yep we did. I know Blake loves his Christmas music so me and the guys worked on it for him for a few days.   
Momma sat down with a cup of coffee and some cake.   
Adam sat down near the edge of the couch for a second, until Blake snatched him backward to sit beside him.   
Adam held his mug of coffee and they all sat watching the fire that Blake had started listening to Adam sing "A merry merry Christmas and a happy new year".  
Momma sat in the recliner watching the fire and the guys drinking her coffee and eating some bourbon cake. Blake this cake sure is good son!   
Adam nodded it is Blake!   
Blake smiled thank ya guys. Adam this is an aweosme gift! I am really enjoying it, thank ya!   
Adam smiled at him.   
They all sat for a while in silence just listening to the fire crackle and pop.   
Blake I love this fireplace! Ya know maybe I should get one of these in my house in LA, then we can enjoy it!   
Blake frowned, hmm maybe yea sure...   
Son, I thought you were moving to a ranch? Adam I thought you were getting serious with Behati.. Momma ask.  
Adam's face turned red as a beet right that instant, oh Blake I ugh I mean, I just like the ambience of it and ugh when you come visit, I mean you know we can turn it on.. I yea me and Bee were good, yep shes in Namibia for the Holidays, she wanted me to come with her but, ugh well I had already booked my flight to Blake's before she ask and..  
Blake sat stiffly for a second. Adam! Sheesh buddy it's fine, ya can chill for a second ok..   
Momma I am moving out of Adam's place, ma stuffs already packed up. I just didnt have the time to be there when the moving company comes ta Adams and then gets to ma new house, so I had Adam hang on ta the boxes until I fly home for the voice recordings in January. Them I will have the crew move em into ma new place.   
Adam sat looking at the floor, while Dorothy tried to look anywhere but at Blake or Adam. Wow she had stirred up a buzzing nest of bees she could tell..   
Blake sat with his arm still loosely around Adam's shoulders, he could feel the stiffness in his body. Look Adam, ya know I am moving cause you and Behati well, ya said ya may get married and hell I'm definitely a 3rd party in everything you guys do and in the way.   
Dorothy got to her feet, boys I'm gonna head in here and check on the food. Blake your sister should be here soon.  
Momma disappeared into the kitchen closing the door.   
Adam? Hey talk to me man!   
Blake.. I know your moving because of me and Behati and because I told you we may get married. I didnt ask her yet i have her ring! It's in my drawer, but when she said she was heading home for the holidays, the truth is I didnt want to ask at the last second! So I thought I would waint until she comes back to ask.. But I dont want you to move out! I hate you wont be there Blake! It makes me sad truthfully. We really get along and have a good time. I feel like I dont know, myself..  
Blake sat staring st the stockings that Adam and he hadnt even opened yet. Adam, time moves on. We have become best friends, hell, who would've thought me a country music singer, farming poor, bumpkin, would befriend a smart, intelligent, singing, musician, that can do anything and play about any instrument there is, sexiest man alive, good looking, Rockstar! Hell Adam I never would've meet you if we hadnt been on a TV show, which blows ma mind! I still cant believe I'm on it! But Adam we have had a helluva a year, your not only a friend but your ma best friend! Your someone I can turn to when I need ta talk, someone I can trust, and, someone that invited me into his home for not just a few nights after ma rotten divorce but someone whose let me live with em for a year! Man that's not someone ya find on every street corner, that's someone special!   
Adam looked up at Blake and smiled. Yea?   
Yea! Blake said and well it's getting to be on the long side of "a few weeks and I'll be outta your hair".. So it's time for me ta move on! Plus I really like the ranch, and you did too!   
Adam nodded I do Blake, but i am going to miss you, man! We've had some great times. Before I came here I fell asleep on the studio couch and I was thinking you know how differnt it was without you there and it sucked to think i would be well.. alone..   
Hey! Rockstar!! Your never gonna be alone, your a text or phone call away! But the truth told i kinda felt the same way myself the other night here..   
Really? Adam ask.   
Yep really. I was bored and I knew Bee was there with ya an hell I was pissed I couldn't call and tell ya about something dumb that had happened earlier in the day! But then I remembered as I picked the phone up to call that she was there. But funny enough you called me like 30 minutes later! So remember we ca always call and text!   
Adam smiled but his heart truly wasnt 100 percent with him, he loved bee but he loved Blame in a different way   
The doorbell rang and Blake jumped. Shit! That scared the crap outta me!   
Adam laughed me too!   
Blake jumped off the couch and headed to the front door.   
Indy! What's up sis! They hugged an Adam could hear them talking. Hey Matt how're ya?   
Adam sat listening to them and then they were walking in.   
Adam Levine my sister Indy Laine and her husband Matt.   
Adam stood and walked over to them. Hey hows it going. He shook hands with Matt and hugged Indy who had blue eyes like Blake.   
Indy danced around Adam excited. Wow I love your band it's so great to finally meet you!   
Adam laughed likewise I hear a lot about you!  
Blake laughed at them both. Ok yall bring your food on in here, mommas in here cooking a storm up!   
Adam stood close to Blake and watched the 2 newcomers put there food on the table. Everyone talking and laughing.   
The doorbell rang again and some cousins came in. Introductions made Adam hugged and talked to more people, sticking fairly close to Blake. After a while the entire kitchen cabinets were full of food and baked goods and the Christmas tree was stuffed with gifts all the way out to the front of the mantle.   
Adam opened the door when the bell went off again and none other than Garth Brooks himself strolled in.   
Adam! Garth said man it sure is good to see ya man! How're ya? Didnt know you were gonna be here this afternoon!  
Blake who was laughing and talking to family, came up and hugged Garth and kissed his cheek, then hugged his wife Trisha.   
Trisha, it's good ta see ya! I dont think you guys have meet, but this is Adam Levine, from Maroon 5, Blake introduced him throwing his arm around Adam's shoulders.   
Adam smiled at her shaking her hand. It's nice to meet you! I meet Garth some time back on the voice. They began talking and laughing about the voice and the silly things the 3 did.   
Well Blake said I think this is dman near everyone far as I can tell!   
Guys I'm gonna go in and put the finishing touches on dinner then well start eating!   
Blake disappeared into the kitchen and began testing all the meats and foods.  
Momma, hows it lookin?   
Good son! I cant wait ta try that ham with that brown sugar and pineapples!   
Blake laughed at her yea it looks good dont it!  
They put the food on the counters and then made sure the plates and all were out.   
Let's eat!   
Sounds good son!   
They all gathered together then said a blessing and began eating!   
Blake sat beside Adam at the table and Garth and Trisha on the other side. The dinner was a huge success and everyone had at the least 2 or 3 servings!  
They made coffee and served desserts and drinks in the living room and played Adams Christmas cd and others while talking.   
Adam I didn't know you had a Christmas cd, Garth said.   
Oh no, he smiled me and my band cut this as a gift to big country over there!  
Blake laugehd at Adam's comment. Yep! I love my Christmas music.   
The guests began heading out a few hours later, until it was just Blake, Adam, Momma, Indy, and Matt.  
Well guys, I'm gonna clean up a bit then let's get to these gifts! Shall we?   
Everyone agreed working together to get the kitchen cleaned up and all the plates and dishes put back up. Blake opend the door in the living rooms and the glassed wall so the heat would go out from the fireplace. It was a bit hot in the house with everyone in and out and the fireplace rolling today.   
Blake took his vaccum out and ran over the floors and Adam cleaned all the spills with a swifter, while Momma and Indy worked in the kitchen and Matt took all the trash outside.   
Soon enough the living room was aired out and cold and the fireplace was rolling again, the tree shinning bright and the house cleaned.   
Ok guys let's open some gifts!   
Blake grabbed the bottle of wine and they all set about shifting gifts to each other. Blake pulled Adam's stocking from Santa down and handed it to him.   
Adam laughed when he saw it shaking his head  
Really Blake?   
Blake laughed hey man Santa came and left ya candy and fruit you cant fault a man for leaving candy!   
Everyone laughed at that.  
Ok guys let's get to it!   
Each person opened gifts and opened gifts.   
Adam got to his from Blake and opened the huge box. Omg Blake that's a lot of meat and cheese!   
Blake laughed at Adam's comment, well keep opening ya might have more ta go with it!   
Adam opened his next box and got 6 bottles of his favorite wine. Oh yea! Nice thanks!! Adam ripped the packaging off the Soft heated blanket. He rubbed his face in the blue and white material.   
Blake was watching as Adam ran his hands over the material it was a deep feathery feel.   
Adam looked up and smiled a huge smile. Thanks Blake!!   
Adam got to his next gift and opened the small box and saw inside it was a drum set with green emeralds and Diamonds!   
Omg Blake this is gorgeous!! Where on earth did you find this!   
Everyone stopped opening gifts to see Adam's gift.   
Holy crap that's a beautiful piece Blake Matt and Indy said. That's cool!   
Momma smiled and agreed that is very nice!   
Adam nodded I love it Blake! I will definitely be wearing this for a while!   
Blake just laughed and nodded.   
Adam opened his new necklace then and connected the 2 putting them on his neck. Wow this is great! Love them Blake, thanks man!!   
Blake got to his gifts from Adam and loved them! Man Ads I think we really know one another well. Adam had given Blake a new Jean jacket from Carhart and 3 flannel shirts 1 in pink, 1 in lavender, and 1 in green. A gift card to an online gun retailer, a new issue of National Geographic history that Blake loved and his personal favorite a supply of lemons and limes. But the best was the huge Yeti cooler for camling and such! Holy crap Adam I cant believe they had this huge thing in stock! I can fit a ton of stuff in this!   
Everyone nodded over the size!   
His mom opened her gifts and the ones from Adam. Oh Blake, son this coat is beautiful! Adam! Did you guys go shopping together?   
Adam's attention turned to the beautiful pink and gray scarf she was holding.  
Ugh, no mam..  
Well is sure looks like you guys did! This is beautiful by the way, guys thanks! She held her coat up and Indy had a fit over it and the scarf and the hat.   
They all had a great Christmas and everyone was very happy with their gifts.   
Well boys, momma said, it's been a long day and I'm gonna head out. If yall need anything, I'm just down the road a ways!   
Adam how long are you staying for?   
Adam looked up from taking the tags off a flannel shirt Blake had bought him. Oh ugh well, I hadn't given it much thought.   
Blake interrupted him, till The voice starts?   
Adam laughed then, well I dont think I'll stay quite that long, Cowboy! But well see!   
Blake frowned and then turned it into a smile, well see!   
Momma watched them and nodded her head. Well I'm gonna get on outta here. I'll see yall later. Merry Christmas!!  
Everyone hugged and walked outside.   
Oh my its snowing!! Indy started laughing, a White Christmas afterall guys! Whoo hoo!   
Adam who was always cold was shivering but enjoying the sight.   
Blake hugged momma once more then Indy and Matt. Guys thanks as much for coming, this has been the best Christmas in a long time!   
Adam hugged them once more and stepped back. Blake threw an arm around him and they walked back inside closing the door tightly. Whoo it's cold out there!   
Blake and Adam worked to get all the wrapping papers up and Blake vacuumed once more and then feed the fire and hit the lights. Adam grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.   
Oh look Blake, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation is coming up in half an hour!   
Blake laughed hell yea that's the way ta finish the day right there. I'm gonna go take a shower I feel sweaty and dirty.   
Me too! Adam agreed.   
They both took off upstairs and meet back up before the movie came on.   
Blake grabbed some drinks and sat down in the recliner. Hey Adam will ya turn the lights out on your way over?   
Adam turned off the lights with a plate of snacks in his hand and sat down on the edge of the recliner.   
Ugh Ads? Wouldn't ya be more I dont know comfortable sittin on the couch or in the other recliner Blake nodded his head towards it.   
Adam looked at him and shook his head no, I'm fine Blake.   
Blake raised an eyebrow at him. Adam theres no way your comfortable sittin like that for more than 5 minutes!   
Adam smiled, ok fine and wedged himself into the recliner beside Blake. Thanks!   
Blake pushed Adams shoulder.. Adam! Whatcha doin over here! Move over Rockstar!  
Adam smirked at him, ugh nope but thanks I'm sitting here with you.   
Blake laughed at him, ok Adam I gotcha a new heated blanket for Christamas not only is it very soft but its gonna be warm and hot!   
Adam shrugged, but your here now! So I'll save it for another time.   
Blake moaned and hummed. Ok ok Adam. He sat the recliner up and hopped up. Come on! Well sit over here on the couch and get that blanket out!   
Why you cold cowboy?   
No but you may be!   
Blake sat down on the couch and grabbed the pillows and layered them on the couch and opened it into a reclining bed so they could watch the movie. Luckily it already had some clean sheets from last time. Adam smiled and hopped on the mattress. Oh Blake this is nice.   
Yea, when I bought this couch I upgraded the mattress from a crappy one to this one it was a bit pricey but it's actually real nice!   
Adam reclined back against the cushions and turned the blanket on. Blake got up 1 last time and walked through the house and turned the alarms on.   
Man Adam it sure is snowing outside!   
Adam got up and looked out the windows. Yea its beautiful!   
Blake climbed up on the bed and pulled the blanket up. Adam inched himself closer until the were sitting side by side. The fireplace roaring and the huge theater sized tv playing.   
Hey Adam?   
Yea?   
Merry Christmas! Blake leaned over and hugged him.   
Thanks Blake you too! 

Next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Blake woke up laying across Adam's chest. He looked around and realized it was morning, but still cloudy out. The snow had stopped and the sun looked like it may try to escape the clouds.  
Blake looked around the room. The tree was still shining from the night before and the room was pretty dark. He lifted his arms up over Adam's body, and moved himself into a sitting position. He smirked when Adam began to squirm around on the mattress. He knew the skinny rocker stayed cold all the time. He pulled the heated blanket up around Adam's shoulders, got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. He was hungry and skin and bones in there needed something fattening up! Blake looked in the fridge and got out stuff to make french toast one of Adam's favorites. When he was living with him, Adam had a fit when he found out Blake could actually cook it the way he liked it.  
Blake cracked eggs, and started some bacon frying and got him 10 eggs out to scramble. He cracked them all and added cheese, salt and pepper.  
Blake got the butter, and the syrup out and heated them together like Adam liked, then started cutting the bananas up and placing them on the plates with some blueberries that Adam insisted Blake eat for his health.  
When the toast was finished he grabbed some powdered sugar and tapped it twice over Adam's 4 pieces of toast. The rocker liked it for some reason. Then sliced the butter and let it melt down the sides. Then put the eggs and bacon on the plates.  
Blake turned the stove off and grabbed 2 trays placing the coffee, and orange pineapple juice that Adam liked on the trays with sugar and cream.  
Blake balanced the trays and headed into the living room to find the couch empty. Blake looked around. Huh, hey Adam?  
Adam came out of the bathroom then.  
Morning! I smelled the food and woke up. Can I help you with anything?  
Nah, Blake said. I'm good man, have a seat. Well just chill this mornin!  
Adam smiled and sat back on the couch bed. Blake handed him his tray and then sat down with him.  
Damn this looks good big country! All my favorites too!  
Blake laughed well figured I would spoil ya before we head out campin in the bug bad forrest!  
We still going out even though it snowed?  
Oh yea, well wait a few days an check the weather. I would love to go duck huntin too, but, well see what the weather wants ta do. Until then well just hang out here if your ok with that!  
Oh yeah, Blake I'm good just watching movies and hanging out.  
Blake finished his food and watched as Adam took his last bite, smiling at him. Was good wasnt it?  
You know it was!  
They both put their trays aside and flipped on the tv.  
After a few hours, the guys headed to the kitchen to clean up and then head outside.  
Hey Blake!  
Blake turned and got a snow ball right on the side of his arm.  
Oh its war now Rockstar.  
Adam squeaked and started running towards the barn. Now Cowboy, take it easy!!  
Blake laughing at the scared rocker grabbed some snow and threw it at Adam's back hitting him right on the shoulder. Blake rolled with laughter as he gained ground on the shorter rocker.  
Adam peeped and squealed when he turned and saw Blake closing in on him. Running he knelt an grabbed a handful of snow and started pelting it at Blake.  
Ha Ha gotcha Blake!!  
Blake grabbed up another handful and started running faster. Ya better run faster Ads!!  
Adam laughed and ran behind the hay with 2 snowballs at the ready. He heard Blake's feet coming so he slowed his breathing and waited.  
Adam!! Oh Rockstar! I know your back here! I'm gonna make ya eat this snow!  
Blake leaped out from beside the barn door and threw a snowball as Adam tried to make it to the other side of the barn.  
Adam laughed and tossed another one and missed Blake.  
What the hell Rockstar ya didnt even hit me  
Adam laugehd and hopped over the tractor inside the barn heading towards the back door.  
Blake whose legs were much longer just sidestepped and grabbed Adam's shirt sleeve. Yes Gotcha!!  
Adam laughed and laughed at Blakes face when he took the snowball in his hand and smashed it on Blake's mouth!  
Blake stood stunned for a second then started laughing. Ok ya got me that time Rockstar!  
Adam laughed as Blake let him go. Adam stood there watching as Blake wiped the snow off and grabbed Adam and hugged him close.  
I'm glad ya came for the Holidays Adam!  
Adam looked into Blake's clear blue eyes and smiled at him. Me too Blake I'm having a lot of fun!  
Blake let Adam go and they headed back to the house crunching the melting snow under their feet.  
I'm gonna take a hot bath, then ya wanna ride up ta the lake and check out the ice and snow?  
Adam nodded, ok let me take a bath too.  
The two guys meet up again and headed to the lake Blake was talking about.  
Wow Blake this is gorgeous!  
Yea I was thinkin we might come up here and camp then hunt some ducks on the other side if that ok? But I may wait till Thursday that gives it about 4 days ta warm back up according to the weather channel.  
Adam nodded to him. Sure I've never been camping like i told you so it will be fun!  
Great Blake said! The guys walked around for a bit Adam taking some photos with his phone, then headed to the truck.  
Adam hopped in and Instagramed a photo of Big country or big foot in the country? Within 5 minutes it had 75000 likes.  
Blake just laughed when he saw it. The ice and snow ln the trees was a great pic.  
The week flew by just chilling and hanging out around Blake's house. Adam caught up on some reading and binge watching of tv shows and Blake caught up on some football games and books. They wrote a bit if music and then played some too. The 1st was fast approaching and they had decided to head out on New years eve and camp for a few days. They had invited Kelly and her husband to join them the second day.  
The weather had gotten warmer and was in the 60s during the day and in the upper 30s at night.  
Adam make sure ya pack those long John's, and those flannel like I told ya. And bring that blanket too well plug it up to the battery system I have it's not roughing it but its gonna be cool! I also have a couple of heaters that are used for camping.  
Adam gathered his things and then packed them in his bag.  
Blake!  
Ya?  
Should I bring my pillow?  
Yes Adam.  
Ok.  
Blake?  
Ya?  
Should I bring my phone charger?  
Yes Adam!  
Sorry just excited is all and i dont want to forget anything Blake!  
Blake laughed to himself. Adam was actin like they would be gone for a year not just a few days..  
They finally got everything packed. And they decided to take Blake's new yeti and put all their food inside.  
Blake got the tent ready and the sleeping bags and quilts and the firewood he didnt know if he would be able to find any that was dry due to the storm so he had brought enough to get them through.  
Ok I think we've got everything!  
Ya ready?  
Yea Blake!!  
Ok they headed to the truck and got in.  
Blake had decided to drive them there in the truck instead of the 4 wheelers in case it got to cold or the weather started to get bad.  
They headed off down the road talking nonsense. About an hour later Blake went off road and drove about 30 minutes.  
Ok! I think this should do it Adam! Let's get out and take a look around the place and then unload!  
Adam hopped out on his side. Adam's ADHD kicked in high force then he wanted to see it all at once and do everything at one time. Blake look at those mountains, oh and look the lake has such gorgeous waves, I think that would be a great spot to camp!  
Blake started laughing at the rocker.  
Ugh Adam?  
Yea?  
Chill man! We've got plenty of time, take a deep breath man!  
Adam frowned and then started laughing. Sorry Blake! Sometimes I cant help it.  
Blake smiled at him and pulled him over towards him, Blake was always the calm chill one an dit helped Adam to just relax. Come on let's find a place in those trees to camp. Then well start getting the site up and ready.  
Adam and Blake walked around and found a place like Blake said on an incline so if it rained they wouldn't have a flood in their tent.  
Blake and Adam together hauled all their items up to their chosen campsite.  
Alright Adam, were gonna put this 6 man tent up. Its gonna take a bit.  
The 2 worked for about 45 minutes getting the tent up and then the front room of the tent up.  
Blake this thing has what a living room and 2 other rooms?  
Yeap. I bought this a few years back when me and some buddies came out here ta hunt. Works pretty damn good actually.  
Adam walked in standing at his full height, carrying his sleeping bag and blankets and quilt. Which rooms mine?  
Oh you can take either one.  
Adam picked a room and Blake came in behind him with a box. Heres a bed Adam just plug it in over there he pointed to the long drop cord, ok now he stretched the plastic out and then flipped the inflatable mattress on. Wow that's cool! Adam watched it inflate to a huge bed. He rolled the sleeping bag out on top and got his things unpacked, Blake headed to his room. Blake got his thing together in his room inflated his bed, then headed out to get the campsite set up. Blake showed Adam how to set the camp up and get the fire started then got their chairs out and the small camping table with 2 benches out and put it together inside the tents front room. Adam looked around. Man Blake all we need now is a tv and hell we would have the house here!  
Blake laughed well we have our phones, right?  
Come on let's get the fishing poles ready and head out there for some fishin. Maybe we can catch some dinner, I packed some spices and all to make em tasty.  
Ok sounds good to me.  
Blake pulled the cover off the fishing lines and then grabbed the small wagon out and off they went.  
Adam was the first to catch a fish. Man Adam that theres a beauty! Ya wanna keep em?  
Adam smiled nodding yes.  
Let's put em in this bucket then and see if we catch at least 2 more.  
After a few hours and some silence and some funny conversations about growing up, they caught themselves 3 more large fish.  
Blake showed Adam how to filet them and get them ready to be cooked.  
Adam pulled out some potatoes and Blake diced some onions an peppers and they made some fried potatoes to go with them.  
Blake smiled when Adam helped himself to a second serving of everything. While living with the rocker he knew he would get carried away and not eat if not reminded and it made him happy to see him not only eating but helping himself to seconds.  
When finished Blake took the pans and washed them out and put them away making sure the campsite was clear of everything they had out in case any wild life decided to show up.  
Alright Adam I think I'm gonna head in. I'm tired!  
Adam nodded me too, probably all this walking and hiking today plus the fresh air.  
Blake had brought a new fangled as he called it toliet and chair for the woods so he headed off to use it and then brush his teeth.  
After he came back Adam went to his tent room and changed into his pjs and then zipped himself inside his sleeping bag. He fluffed his pillow then laid back sighing as he went. The way the tent was designed the living area was in the middle and the tent rooms were spaced apart. He looked around at the darker room. He had the battery operated lantern but didnt want to turn it on, but he for some reason just couldn't sleep at the moment.  
Blake changed into his PJ bottoms and shirt and came to the front of the tent and used the little pad lock he had bought and locked the tent zippers, for some reason it made him feel safer. Then went to his tent room and zipped himself inside his sleeping bag. Night Ads I locked the little zipper in the living area the keys on the Yeti top ok.  
Wake me if ya need me.  
Ok Blake! Night  
Blake laid back and closed his eyes it was cool outside and inside the tent but he pulled the covers over the sleeping bag and snuggled in. It had been a great day with he and Adam just hanging out and enjoying the outdoors. He closed his eyes and heard steps inside his room.  
Blake?  
Blake tried to sit up but the covers were hampering him. What's wrong Adam, ya sick?  
No.. ugh I cant sleep in their man!  
Blake laughed. Well get on your phone and play or watch a movie.  
Blake I dont want to I'm well a little ugh uncomfortable out here..  
Blake raised a brow at him. Are you seriously scared Adam? The big bad Rockstar!  
No I'm, im not scared Blake but well I..  
Oh for the love of god. Bring your stuff in here Adam!  
Adam smiled an walked inside Blake's tent rooms and dumped his things.  
Ya already had em?  
Yea, I knew you wouldn't mind if I stayed in here!  
Adam!!  
Blakeee!  
Fine unroll your bag and get down here! I swear annoying Rockstars! Ya better not tell anyone ya slept in my tent room Adam Levine!!  
Adam smirked at Blake and got his bag and his blanket out and laid them down.  
Adam laid silently and then, it's cold Blake!  
Well no kiddin Rockstar, ya think it might be chilly it like 24 degrees out there, now lay down on your side of the mattress and cover up with your heated blanket.  
Adam laid down and got comfortable. He closed his eyes but still couldnt get into that sleep realm.  
Blake!  
Omg Adam I'm bout to whack you with ma pillow, shut up!  
Adam laughed at Blake's southern accent.  
But Blake I cant sleep still!  
Well why dontcha head back to ur tent room! It wont be any differnt in there!  
Adam laughed at Blake then said, nope! Tell me about growing up Blake.  
Blake laid quietly for a while, then said well I grew up with a lot of love in ma family. I worked a lot growing up. Ya know, we didnt have a ton of money, and I worked hard, went to school, roofed some homes when I started getting older and chopped a lot of firewood, mowed a ton of grass and painted houses. I helped neighbors with planting hay corn gardens, and tillin the land for food. I sang and ya know did ma thing growin up but I had ta work for everything I got.  
But I had a good childhood Adam. I used ta chase lightening bugs, and hunt for spiny tail lizards the ones with a spike on em. Me and ma friends used ta run till it was dark ya know having fun and playin. We would swim each day and just be kids ya know. As I got older I took on more responsibility when ma mom got remarried to ma stepdad. He was a busy man sellin cars. Momma used ta make me enter these stupid beauty pageants.. STOP LAUGHING Adam!! I mean it!  
Blake leaned over and grabbed Adam's upper body and started ticking him. He knew Adam couldnt stand ta be tickled!  
Adam yelled at Blake laughing, ok ok! I give I give! I wont say it anymore! Beauty pageants!  
Blake turned Adam to face him with his muscles arms. What was that Adam??  
Adam laughed even louder. I can just see you with ribbons in your hair. Pink ones!  
Blake pictured himself with ribbons and laughed out loud still holding Adam close to him. Shut it Adam!  
Adam settled down after a bit, noting that the Cowboy still had him half out of his sleeping bag laying close to him. He smiled up at Blake.  
Blake looked happy his eyes crinkled at the sides smiling down at Adam.  
Anyway! As I was sayin! I was in beauty pageants and momma had me sing for them. That's pretty much where I started with the singing. Bought my first guitar used from a local pawn shop. I wanted ta learn how to play and so I did. Self taught myself.  
Adam listened and watched Blake's facial changes.  
Anyway so I went ta Nashville and recorded a demo and prayed I would get picked up basically. I came back and waited and roofed some homes here figured it was a decent livin and I was makin money for maself. I got picked up in the music industry actually by painting a lady's home in Nashville TN, then started playin in fairs and bars. I began ta make it big and I bought ma place here in Tishamingo. I married Kayanete right outta school and it was a mistake.. I should've waited but no one could tell me a damn thing. I was young!  
Adam nodded up to Blake listening to his story.  
Anyway, we started arguing and couldnt get along, I was gone all the time she wanted someone home and we didnt love one another. Was ma first love, Adam. We, she and I weren't in love we were playin house. She divorced me and I moved on ta Miranda.  
We both know how that ended. But i did get a great job helping people on the voice to make it in their career. That, that means somethin to me Adam! Yea, so here I am now. Guess hell I dont know what ta say Adam. Truly. I'm happy with ma life but sometimes I, well i feel like I'm missin somethin or someone. It wasnt Gwen. But ya know?  
Adam listened and then hugged Blake from his sleeping bag.  
I completely understand Blake! You know I thought I loved Bee but before she left for the Holiday, I realized that I dont think I do..  
What Adam? But i thought you were gonna marry her?  
Adam shrugged and shook his head. I dont know Blake, i honestly dont know..  
Blake let go of Adam, and rolled to his back. Well guess were both in the same boat huh.  
Adam hummed sleepily.  
Ya finally gettin sleepy Rockstar?  
Adam agreed shaking his head up and down.  
Adam turned on his side in his sleeping bag to face Blake. Sing for me Blake! You know the song.  
Blake laughed softly. I'll be your honeybee, I'll bee..  
Adam fell asleep to Blake singing soflty.  
Adam shook awake laying quietly he heard the rain outside pouring on the tent and then bam bam bam!! Adam jumped again the lighting flickered outside the tent.  
Blake woke with a start to Adam shaking him awake.  
Blake! Blake!  
Adam? What's it, what wrong!!  
The lightening flickered again and the trees lit up outside the tents walls.  
Blake came fully awake. Whoowee that's a helluva a storm.  
I cant believe your sleeping Blake!  
Blake chuckled a bit, well we just went ta sleep an hour or so ago Ads.  
Blake could tell Adam was a bit nervous, it was his first time camping after all. Blake had pity on him.  
Hey ya wanna get up and have some oreos and milk?  
Yea Blake this storms freaking me out man what if lightening strikes us in here! Maybe we should go get in the truck!  
Adam hey buddy just chill it's just a storm hell in a few minutes it may start snowing who knows it's that time of the year where the weather's unpredictable but let's just stay inside and relaxe ok?  
Adam was already out of his bag, so Blake unzipped his bag and stood up and they walked into the living area of the tent. Blake walked over to the Yeti and pulled the milk out and poured it into cups and then got them some oreos.  
Here Ads, let's have some cookies.  
They sat listening to the storm and talking. After a while it quieted a bit and Adam was yawning. Here I'm gonna use the bathroom and the I'll be ready for bed. Adam agreed and they went out to the portable toliet and came back. Blake locked the zippered tent back and showed Adam where he put the key on the cooler.  
Come on let's go back ta bed it's almost 1am.  
Adam nodded and they headed back into the tents room.  
Blake laid down first, whatcha doing Ads?  
Im cold, when we went out I got rain on me.  
The rain was hammering on the roof of the tent again.  
Well truth is I am too, Blake said.  
Want me ta zip these things together? We can sleep in a huge bag it may actually be hot.  
Adam nodded and then turned on the other caming lamp so they could see.  
Blake showed Adam how to zip the 2 xl bags together. This way we have both out body heats, but we also have some space too. Adam climbed inside on one side and Blake showed him how to unzip that side so he didnt feel claustrophobic. Blake climbed in on the other one and then threw the quilt over the top. Want me ta get your fluffy blanket too?  
Adam nodded and Blake handed it to him, fluffing his pillows up in the air.  
Blake grabbed his pillow and then laid back. Ok that's good with me.  
Adam spread the Blanket across the entire sleeping bags it was a king so it was definitely big enough.  
Blake?  
Hmm?  
Thanks ya know for everything! I mean it's been a great holiday, nothing but fun times and now Camping, something I've never even done and I'm really enjoying myself. Even if it's kind of freaking me out here like in the horror movies! And it's raining and it's cold!  
Blake started to laugh then. Adam! Really man? Really?  
What! It's TRUE. Its neat during the day but who in the hell knows whose out there tonight!  
Blake started laughing then, ok Ads ya need ta go on ta sleep ok! I mean seriously, for you dream up some bs!!  
Adam laughed and rolled to his side, night Blake.  
Blake closed his eyes facing Adam, and rolled to his stomach. Night Ads.  
Blake woke up to rain on the tents roof and the outside still a bit dark. He stretched out and rolled to his side and saw Adam was clinging to his pillow. He smirked at the Rockstar and closed his eyes thinking over the last few weeks.  
Blake had been real busy, he had his touring, the holidays, moving, buying real estate, and the voice and their publicity antics 1 in particular was still bugging him.  
Blake thought back then to the kiss he and Adam had shared on the stage at the voice. The kiss had been part of their bromance for the voice stage only. To basically keep their viewers up. Blake smiled now thinking about it. Blake had NEVER actually kissed a guy on the lips and after he agreed to it was a bit nervous, more than he could truly admit anyway, afterall nothing was supposed ta affect him!  
Blake loved Adam as a friend and buddy but a boyfriend or lover, nah he drew the line..but the truth was that kissin Adam wasnt any different than kissin Gwen, Rand or any other female other than knowing the person he was kissin wasnt a girl but a guy.  
Adams lips had been soft that night. He knew the rocker used lip balm all the time, and ta be aggravating to Blake he had used a vanilla bean tastin one that night and it made his lips sticky!  
Blake remembered the stickiness of Adams lips vividly now that he was thinkin about it he rolled to his stomach his body felt funny.  
Blake had grown up being taught it was wrong to fall in love with another person of the same sex. When he went to LA, everyone did what they wanted and no one cared or even batted an eye. In Oklahoma, people were very different.  
When Blake had kissed the rocker that night he had felt feelings he had never felt before. He had started it off jokingly, he was gonna grab Adam's face and make a big deal about it, but once he touched his cheeks he ran his fingers slowly over Adam's skin to his spiky short hair he realized it was no different than kissin a woman with short hair and had felt his heart speed up. He heard Adam intake that breath, when Blake eased his lips slowly towards his. Blake had leaned down and barely touched his lips to the corner of Adam's cheek and then at the last minute his brain did it's own thing and his lips touched Adam's lips lightly. When Adam's eyes popped open Blake read the desire and suprise behind them. Luckily for Blake, Shakira had been there to lighten the mood because if not the truth is he would have most likely kissed Adam full on the lips, in front of America..  
Blake thought about that frequently, he was surprised that he kept running it through his mind. He was best friends with the rocker and sides he knew Adam may be having a few issues with Bee but he loved her. Blake remembered how they were watchin tv and sittin on the couch and all. He also realized as he was thinkin just now that he may be a tad bit jealous of the model gettin all Adam's attention..  
No! I'm not Jealous, Blake thought to himself. I'm just sleepy I have got ta fall back asleep. Blake movee to his side then his back then back to his side facing the Rockstar. Ughhhhh! He laid there with his eyes open watching Adam breathe in and out.  
Blake pulled his hand out of the sleeping bag and brought his hand over and rubbed Adam's spiky hair back down.  
Adam nudged into the feeling of someone stroking his hair. It felt good and he leaned towards the feelings.  
Blake smiled when Adam leaned towards his hand, he pulled it away and tried again to close his eyes and fall asleep.  
Adam's eyes popped open when the movement stopped. He saw it was still pretty dark in the tent and Blake was laying on his side facing him.  
Blake smiled when he saw Adam's eyes open. Hey, he garbled to him.  
Adam smiled at him. Is it morning?  
Nah its early. I woke up and couldnt go back to sleep!  
Umm. Adam closed his eyes not a morning person Blake knew!  
Blake, what time is it?  
Its 540am.  
Let's go back to bed.  
Blake felt himself stiffen up when he heard those words out of Adam.  
Blake tried again to close his eyes, just as Adam moved over and laid down closer to Blake.  
Blake, it's cold and im I'm going back to sleep.  
Blake in some stupid part of his mind put his arm around Adam and pulled him so his back was against Blake's chest. With nowhere else to put his hand he wrapped his arm around him and laid his head on the pillow.  
Adam snuffled into the pillow and relaxed his body to fit into Blake's big chest. He sighed and snuggled into him closer.  
Blake felt a warmth running through him, that he thought was gone for him, and closed his eyes. Ok rise and shine cat!  
Adam slit his green eyes and jerked himself forward. Blake!  
Blake laughed when he saw the aggravated look on Adam's face.  
Oh Ads did I wake you? Blake pulled the zipper on the sleeping bags down and sat up his long legs stretched out.  
Adam watched ad Blake got to this knees and stood up. Damn he really is tall Adam thought as he watched Blake stand to his full height. Blake, I'm going to do my Yoga this morning. What time is Kelly and Brandon coming? Oh they should be here about 10 or so. I'm sure they'll call.  
Adam grabbed his yoga mat and went to the front of the tent and began his sun salutations.  
Blake watched as Adam bent himself into and like a circle.  
Blake felt his chest tighten as he watched him. Adam was in damn good shape, he could bend all sorts of ways, hell Blake knew damn well if he could move his knee to his chest he would be doin well!  
Blake watched on thinking of Adam over time learning his Yoga and making Blake come and sit with him to relaxe in the mornings. When they were living together Blake would bring him coffee, and read the newspaper in the mornings while Adam did his thing, then he would come over and have what Adam considered a healthy breakfast with Blake at the table or pool. They did it every day unless of of them were traveling, touring or had a meeting they had made their mornings a priority. Blake pretended to make fun of Adam every monring but he truly was happy the little rocker could center himself with his Adhd disorder by using Yoga.  
Blake thought back to when Behati had started to show up in the mornings. Blake hadnt been a fan of the model coming in and sitting or doing Yoga with Adam that had been Adam and Blake's time together and Blake felt left out.. He knew he was being unreasonable and felt stupid, but he enjoyed just their time together. When she had begun to show up Blake had begun to stop their morning rituals and just stayed in his room until the model left for the day, he went out for breakfast or he just went home to Oklahoma every chance he could, even extending his tours. Adam had been finished with his Yoga for a while and was watching the Cowboys expressions change on his face. Blake was lost in his own thoughts Adam could tell. He wondered what he was thinking he had been smiling then frowned then looked sad.  
Blake?  
Hey Blake!  
Blake snapped to attention, when he heard Adam yell at him. Yea?  
Adam frowned, you ok Blake?  
Yep, I'm fine man just thinkin.  
Adam nodded to him with a questioning look towards him.  
I was just thinkin it's been a while since we shared breakfast and Yoga together.  
Adam turned his head to the left then right. Huh so that's what Blake had been thinking about. He remembered the expressions on his face smiling then frowning and sad. Huh.. odd Adam thought. What would make him sad..? Yea man, I remember you stopped wanting to do our little ritual, said you got busy.  
Blake nodded and stood yea I've been pretty busy.  
Adam thought back, they had done the same routine for at the least huh about 8 or 9 months! Blake would make breakfast, then coffee and juice and fruits and bring them outside so they could est or they would eat on the glassed in porch if it was too hot or raining. Now that he thought of that he started to really think back. Did Blake stop those things, maybe because of Bee? Behati began staying over more and more frequently until she basically had just moved in. Blake had joined them outside the first few weeks but then he had seemingly just become really busy.. huh.. Blake why did we stop doing our routine again?  
Blake was busy making bacon in the frying pan and had his back to him.  
What did ya say Ads?  
I said, Adam got up and moved to stand with Blake holding the egg carton, why did we stop eating together and hanging out?  
Blake shrugged, hell I dont know man we just got busy with our lives, ya know.  
Adam opened the carton and pulled out an egg and cracked it into the pan that Blake had started on the stove. He kept cracking until he had about 10 in their then went and grabbed some shredded cheese from the new Yeti and placed it in the sizzling pan with the eggs. You have the salt and pepper?  
Blake nodded handing it to him. Then walking to the ice chest and grabbing the biscuits he had baked and put then in a pan to warm up too. Blake?  
Hmm?  
Did you stop our morning routine because of Behati being there?  
Blake stilled completely staring into the pan.  
Adam what's with the interrogation man! Ya know I was busy and yall were doin your thing and just well I didnt wantta be in the way, which I was, which is why I'm movin out. Period man.  
Adam could tell Blake was annoyed by his tone of voice. He rarely ever heard him get pissed off, but today was one of those times.  
Blake, you know you weren't in the way man. We loved for you to hang out with us. Were a group man.  
Blake smiled a bit of a frown yea were all a group.  
Ok you ready for breakfast Rockstar.  
Adam watched Blake change his facial expressions to goofy Blake. Adam nodded but didnt want to forget that look he filed it away for later. Something was up with Blake, like an idiot he had never seen or even thought about it until now, because he had been wrapped up in his life and Bee. Adam grabbed the styrofoam plates and Blake heaped food on them.  
Alright Rockstar, let's get ya fattened up a bit huh!  
Adam just laughed and sat down at the table inside their tent, Blake right behind him.  
They had just finished eating when they heard voices.  
Hello? Blake, Adam?  
Kelly! Blake flipped the tents door open. Heya guys! Come on in here!  
Kelly walked into the tent pulling the tent screen back and open.  
Adam!  
Kelly walked over and hugged Adam tight. How're ya!  
Adam smiled into Kelly's hair, looking up to see a taller guy walking into the tent.  
Adam pulled back and smiled.  
Adam I dont think y'all have meet, this is Brandon my husband.  
Blake pulled the other 2 chairs over and snapped them up so they could sit down with them.  
Nice to meet you, Brandon!  
Brandon smiled and shook his hand. You too Adam! I hear about you all the time, see you on tv and all, but we've never been in the same places at the same time man!  
Adam nodded yes same on my end!  
Blake slapped Brandon on the back and hugged him. How're ya man?  
Blake good as always, looking forward to a few days out here away from it all ya know!  
Blake nodded, yea it was cold last night but it seems to be warming up a bit now. Let's keep our fingers crossed huh!  
Yall got a heater for your tent?  
Yea Brandon shook his head. Were roughing it alright! He laughed we brought a blow up queen size mattress, blanket sleeping bags and a heater, along with some damn fine steaks and hamburgers for us all!  
Whoo wee Blake said. That sounds mighty good!  
Blake we just ate!  
Brandon laughed, oh we did too but we can definitely make some good steaks and eat em!  
Kelly laughed then hell ya! And we brought some drinks and all too.  
Blake laughed. Well let's help yall set up your site then well do a little fishin or just whatever.  
Brandon nodded yea that sounds good. Our tents not quite this big so it wont take to long to get it together!  
The 3 guys worked getting the tent up as Kelly worked getting their coolers ready and unpacking.  
Blake this Yeti is somethin else!  
Blake laughed, and smiled towards Adam. Yea, Rockstar over there gave me that for Christmas!  
Damn Adam! Hell I need one of those too!  
Adam laughed at Kelly.  
I mean were friends too right!  
Brandon laughed, me too Adam! Dont forget me!  
Adam shook his head, I'll keep it in mind for your birthdays!  
It is nice though Brandon said as he walked over to it. Hell that holds a tons of food for what a couple of weeks!  
Yea Blake said, I had been wanting one that last time Adam was here but couldnt find the one I wanted. And Adam found this one for me. Nice!  
Adam I didnt know you was gonna be down. When Blake ask us at the last minute to camp we jumped at the opportunity to do it! I'm glad your getting a vacation in too. Hows Behati? Adam nodded, Bees in Namibia, and I was in LA for the Holidays and didnt have anything really to do, so I called big country over there and ask if he wanted some company! And of course he missed me and I'm irresistible! Hey! Blake said I did miss you! Come here, come on. Blake ran over to him with his huge long arms sprawled open for a hug.  
Adam freaked out and ran around the tent. Kelly help!!  
Kelly laugehd and ran to help Adam but Blake being 6'7 in those boots wasnt about to be stopped with his hugging!  
Adam screeched when Blake hugged him tight. Laughing at him when he kissed the side of his head.  
Brandon watched the 3 laughing and Blake chased Kelly for a hug too.  
They finished helping Brandon and Kelly make their bed and then they disappeared to unpack their things. Their tent was a 2 room one so they had lots of space.  
Blake headed back to his and Adam's tent and flipped the heat on for dinner so the chill would be knocked off for them to eat inside.  
The day passed and the guys fished and Kelly hung with them catching a few fish herself. Lets toes em back Blake said. We had em last night and they're damn good but those steaks sure sound like a fine dinner to me!  
Brandon laughed those are some of mine actually. Hoping they'll be good.  
Adam laughed at Kelly's face smirking.  
Adam had caught a few fish himself.  
Ads ya want fish tonight or you gonna eat a steak with us?  
Adam thought for a second nah I'll eat steak too.  
Brandon looked between the 2 you don't eat cow?  
Sometimes, hes a vegetarian for the week. He eats healthy Blake said.  
Oh Brandon shook his head. Well me and Kel, we just eat whatever we want. But if you feel more comfortable having fish or whatever I wont feel badly.  
Adam laughed I'm fine guys it's cool.  
Blake looked closely at him and shook his head.  
Blake might like ta tease him and sometimes he would go to far but he also knew Adam liked to be healthy too.  
Blake started picking up his stuff for the day when the clouds got a bit darker. Come on guys well head back to our tent and do some dinner.  
Adam helped shuck some corn and put butter and chili powder on it and wrap it in foil and put them in the grill then started chopping onions and peppers with Blake and then adding them to the mushrooms and eggplants and garlic.  
Throw some salt butter and pepper on em too Brandon yelled as he started lining the huge grill he had brought with steaks.  
Blake laughed and tossed some of that on there too.  
Kelly had some brownies she had whipped up especially for the grill and put them on the small grill.  
What are those Blake ask?  
Oh these are brownies, I learned how to make em years ago outdoors and I've been doing it since.  
Damn that's awesome, I've got milk too. You'll have to teach me how to do that too!  
Adam laughed at Blake's eager face. Adam knew he loved his sweets. He and Blake used to whip cakes cookies brownies etc, up and eat at 2 in the morning and watch tv. Blake was actually a damn fine cook!  
Adam pulled the tinfoil back and looked at his onions browning.  
Blake came up behind Adam and looked over his shoulder his arms coming up and around Adam's chest. Smells damn good Ads.  
Adam smiled over his shoulder at him. Yea it sure does. Cant wait to eat, I'm starving.  
Blake chuckeld down at him, well I've got some stuff in the tent ya wanna go ahead and eat something before it's done?  
Adam shook his head stirring the peppers and eggplant. No I'll wait. Thanks  
Blake hummed ok.  
Kelly who was watching the 2 across the grill saw Brandon raise his brows, she shook her head and turned back to her business.  
Blake let go of Adam and stepped back to man his area with the corn and sliced cheddar cheese potates.  
Brandon stepped up Kelly. What's goin on there he inclined his head towards Blake and Adam.  
Shaking her head, she said. I dont know they're just friends. Hell they've always been like that. I remember we were all at a new years party years ago and we had all been drinking it was before you and I married and Blake invited me to go with them. We got home and Blake sat with Adam in a chair in front of all of Maroon 5, and me and a few others and his family. Adam curled up in his lap. I actually thought for a while they were together but then Blake started dating Gwen and Adam was sleeping his way through the Victoria's secret women. They're just close.  
Brandon eyed Blake who was cooking in a new light. Could he be gay? Huh that would be a helluva a tabloid to run.. Damn what a nightmare on his end. America's favorite Country music superstar Blake Shelton comes out as gay after 2 divorces to none other than Adam Levine famous Rockstar? Holy shit what a disaster.. Brandon had a chill run down his spine just thinking about the pr nightmare. On the other hand however Blake and Adam had a hell of a following for not only their music but their careers and their lives. So who knows I guess it wouldn't be that bad, but damn Blake Shelton! Whoo.  
Adam finished his vegetables and pulled the huge pile off the grill just as Blake pulled the potatoes and corn.  
Adam made his way to his an Blakes tent and put the food on the table. He grabbed plates and cutlery for everyone.  
Blake came in with his vegetables and placed them on the table too.  
Brandon pulled the steaks just as Kelly moved the brownies from the tin.  
They came in together and shut the tent doors zipping them up.  
Whoo its gettin cold out there!  
Blake nodded yea, me too it's pretty nice in here. I moved the other heater in the back room there for on tonight so it will start warming up. Yall gonna be ok over there?  
Kelly nodded, oh yea I went in earlier and it was real nice. Wasnt like home but with blankets and body heat well be hot by morning!  
They all sat around until midnight eating, laughing and drinking.  
Blake this has been a great day man, Brandon said as he got up to head to their tent.  
Kelly stood and hugged Blake. Thanks Blake! Hell it's so nice being out here no kids just us having a good time. Thanks again!  
They all stepped out to the bathroom area and then headed back to their separate areas.  
Night guys! Blake yelled  
Night, they yelled back.  
Adam laughed night everyone!  
Kelly laughed, night! It's like the Waltons out here!  
Blake hooted, alright yall, night! He turned around zipping and locking the tent up tight.  
He turned the heater up on high and walked through to his tent room.  
Adam was laying on the queen size mattress under the sleeping bag, quilt and heated blanket, playing on his cell phone. He glanced up when Blake stepped in.  
Hey!  
Blake smirked, so guess your sleepin in here tonight?  
Adam nodded, yes figured I would just stay in here as long as it's cool!  
Blake shrugged his shoulders, fine with me. He walked over and sat on the xl air mattress. Ya know this thing ain't half bad in all honesty. I was surprised when I first bought it that it held its shape and stayed pumped up.  
Adam nodded, yea I flipped it on earlier and made sure it was fully inflated.  
Blake nodded well we've always got yours in the other room!  
Adam smirked I'm not going in there Blake!  
Blake laughed out loud when Adam shook his head. Blake patted his spikes back down and then took his boots off. Then unsnapped his Jean's. He turned and faced the tent wall and grabbed his flannel pants and slipped them on then took his top shirt off, grabbed a tee shirt and slipped it on. He sat back down and then got back up.  
Adam was watching him, you ok?  
Yea man, I feel like I'm forgettin something!  
Adam went back over everything in his mind. Well we put out all the grills and the fire, we put all the fishing stuff up, the colers are in our tents..  
Oh that's it, Blake said and walked out.  
Whats it Adam ask? Adam got up too and walked through the dark tent.  
He walked right into Blake and squeaked. What's it?  
Blake called Brandon.  
Hey Blake, yall ok?  
Yea yea man. I have a lock over here ya wanna meet me half way ya can lock the zipper on your tent from the inside if ya want. I have ours locked up tight.  
Brandon agreed. I didnt think about that Blake. I'm on the way.  
Blake unlocked the zippers and stepped outside.  
Brandon meet him 3 steps out.  
Man I meant ta tell ya earlier but it slipped my mind. I was talkin to Adam and it just hit me.  
Thanks Blake! It does give you a piece of mind he took the 2 keys to the lock and went back towards his and Kelly's tent. Night man!  
Blake stepped back inside their tent and shut and sipped the doors locking them with the lock.  
He walked quietly back to his tent room.  
Adam was still playing on his phone. Blake laid down beside him and pulled the sleeping back back seeing Adams bare legs inside the tent.  
Blake laughed, your sleeping in here with boxers on?  
Adam shrugged his shoulders again. Yea, im actually nice and toasty.  
Blake laughed and pulled the sleeping bag over him zipping the sides together. He pulled Adam's blanket and the quilts up the temps were dropping and it was getting chillier outside and in the tent. Blake pulled his phone out and played on twitter for a bit. He snapped a pic of them laying in the semi darkness and titled it camping Rockstar style and then tweeted it out.  
Adam's phone dinged. BLAKE SHELTON I'm going to kill you!! Legit!  
Blake hooted in laughter! Oh come on Rockstar ya had ta know I was gonna do it eventually!  
Adam just laughed your seriously going to break fucking twitter and Instagram Blake!  
Blake simply laughed and shook his head. He played on his phone until he got tired. Alright Rockstar I'm goin ta sleep.  
Adam yawned, me too Blake. They both plugged their phones in to the chargers and laid back. Adam fluffed his 2 pillows Blake did the same.  
They talked for a while about this and that until Blake's eyes started getting heavy.  
Mmm kk, Ads goin ta sleep now.  
K adam said closing his eyes.  
Blake pulled Adam a bit closer and fell asleep.  
Adam laid quietly being held by Blake Shelton, a cowboy, farming, 6'6 country music musician. People would never believe it. Hell he couldnt believe it felt so right to be held by Blake. He knew he loved Bee but when he was with Blake like this he just felt better. Like he belonged here with him, not in LA with friends that weren't Blake. Adam smiled and nuzzled NO he did not nuzzle thank you very much he adjusted himself into a more suitable position in Blake's arms and sighed a long breath. He felt Blake tighten his grip on his ribs and chest and his hand flatten out spanning his entire chest area.  
Adam closed his eyes and fell asleep feeling secure and hmm he thought loved that's the word I'm looking for loved..  
Next chapter soon  
Sorry it's taken this long to post this one, my schedule has been erratic and crazy! Enjoy-


	4. Chapter 4

Blake woke up on his back, to a leached Adam on his chest. He moved his arm out of the sleeping bag and oh it was cool! The temps had dropped down again over night real low. He pulled his arm back in to the warmth of the sleeping bag and laid it over Adam's back.  
Blake listened outside, it was morning but he wasnt sure exactly what time. He reached out again and tapped his phone. Oh it was 815am. He moved back inside the bag and ran his hand on Adams warm back. He knew Adam was going to hate getting up this morning because it was cold outside. He listened but couldnt hear any voices and the fire wasnt stoked up that he could smell so he guessed Kelly and Brandon were still asleep. He slid his leg down down and ran it into Adam's leg and he felt Adam wrap his leg around his in his sleep.  
Blake shook his head, he knew Adam was a cuddler but damn this was taking to a new level!  
Adam's hand shifted from Blake's arm to his chest and he moved his head in his sleep to face towards the tent.  
Blake laid silent letting the rocker sleep on undisturbed. He was glad Adam was taking a much needed vacation, things had been crazy for them now for a while, between the voice filming, interviews, music writing, tours, day to day activities, and just being busy he knew Adam hadnt had a lot of down time and relaxation. The Rockstar, didnt know when to stop, he went constantly except when he was asleep and even then he would wake up sometimes when Blake and him were together with an idea he dreamed about doing! Blake hoped that Adam took care of himself when he moved out in the next few weeks he knew he wouldn't eat or stop period if someone wasnt there to keep reminding him. That's why he was so dman small to begin with. At least while Blake was there he made sure he ate.  
Blake laid silently thinking about when Adam had visited his ranch a few months back. They had went on a horseback ride. It had been his first time. Blake knew he was scared but the small Rockstar got on the saddle looking confident.  
Blake showed him what to do and they walked slowly for a while then took off. Adam had loved the speed. They had had a wonderful day. Blake smiled as he thought back to their fun.  
Blake was excited about the ranch he had bought. He knew he was going to really miss Adam, but not necessarily the house and lifestyle if partying and women. He knew he had chosen the ranch one for its location but 2, for the space and wide open landscape along with the animals if he wanted them. He knew he was going to purchase some horses, chickens, and maybe even a cow or two.  
Blake felt Adam stir against his chest again and he flipped his head toward Blake.  
Blake watched as Adam's lashes began to flutter. Adam really was good looking, Blake had never really noticed before but dman he had some long fluffy lashes.  
Adam's eyes began to open, then close.  
Adam smiled up at Blake then. Blake?  
Mornin, Blake said his voice still deep from sleep.  
Adam twisted away from Blake's grasp and laid his head on his pillow his legs still curled around Blakes.  
What time is it?  
Blake drew his hand out again its 840.  
Adam stretched his body and moved his legs away from Blake's. Sorry must have been seeking heat and used you as my personal heater Adam smiled.  
Blake shook his head, umm yea.  
Adam's eyes popped open to see Blake smirking at him.  
What?  
Nothing Blake said laughing.  
Adam smiled at Blake.  
You ready to get up and make some food?  
Adam nodded. Yea sounds like a plan to me.  
Blake began to sit up then pulling the covers with his tall body. Whoo it's cold Ads.  
Adam frowned, ugh maybe we can just stay in bed!  
Blake raised a brow then, ya know I never thought I would hear ya say that to me!  
Adam looked stunned for a minute then his face turned red. Shut up Blake you know what I mean!  
Blake laughed then yea I gotcha Rockstar! Blake stood up then and laid the covers back over the skinny Rockstar.  
I'm gonna grab some clothes then turn the heaters on high and get the front of the tent warm for Kelly and Brandon.  
Adam was laying there watching Blake slide on some Jean's and flannels. Ok Blake.  
Blake walked to the front room unlocked the tent and opened the tents door. Whoowee its chilly out here!  
Brandon woke to Kelly laying facing the tent he reached Dover and hugged her close. Morning.  
She leaned back and kissed him. Hey Morning.  
What time is it?  
845.  
Kelly yawned then rolled towards Brandon its cold out but I slept really good once I got to sleep.  
Me too. Wonder how the guys slept?  
I dont know Kelly said, picking her cellphone up. She saw she had been tagged in a photo. She opend the photo up and it was Blake and Adam together in their tent.  
Well she said judging by this pic I would say they slept very warm!  
Brandon looked and saw them tagged together in the picture. He shook his head. Great!  
Kelly laughed the at his expression. Look I know it's not what it looks like but holy shit I know every shevine fan in the world just went crazy when they saw this.  
Kelly do you think something's going on with them?  
I dont think so Blake's one of my best friends, but the truth is he and Adam are closer than I have ever been with him. I think they're close but that's about it. But stranger things have occurred!  
That's gonna be a PR nightmare for me Kelly!  
Kelly laid still for a few. Ya know, I think it would hit the fan then disappear. They're both too popular to fizzle out. Adam's bands been number 1, 3 times this year alone and Blake's had what 5 hits 10th and above! Between their music success and the voice if it ever did happen I think the majority of Blake's fans would overlook it and enjoy his music the other few might stop listening for a while but then come back around an forget then of course some will drop him but I really dont think it would be that many, honestly Brandon. And Adam's fans they wouldn't give a shit even the women! Hes hot! And Blakes not ugly with his eyes, height an dimples lets face it!  
Brandon kissed Kelly's face yea your right.  
Plus she interrupted him, I dont think anything's going on but they are tight!  
They took their time getting dressed, then heard the guys moving around outside and then smelled the fire.  
The next 2 days moved swiftly by until it was time to pack everything up and head home.  
Blake and Adam loaded everything up and Kelly and Brandon did the same.  
Guys Kelly said, I've had the best time! I cant wait for the voice to start and us all be on the panel together!  
Blake laugehd yea me neither, I'm gonna beat yall anyway! Kelly and Adam just shoved and punch Blake. When you moving in your new place Blake, Brandon ask?  
Oh well I'm gonna fly in next week, the movers are heading to Adam's to pick up some boxes and all then bring um out ma way. I had the place painted and a few things done to it while I've been down here. I'm gonna go straight from Oklahoma to LA to ma new place. I'm kinda excited it's a nice ranch and I figured ya know what the hell I'm in LA 6 months a year so might as well buy a place I would love.  
Kelly shook her head. Well let's do a house warming party, pick a day and let me know maybe before the voice starts?  
Blake nodded, ya I gotta go pick out some furniture for the place. It has 4 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. Not to big, just large enough to have a few guests.  
Brandon nodded, we've been lookin at a few places ourselves since the majority of my clients are now out that way, plus Kelly's got the voice and all her stuff too.  
Adam listend to thier conversation. Well I know a damn good real estate agent let me know!  
Yea Blake said I used Adam's friend and it worked great! Real easy and got a damn fine deal.  
Kelly nodded ok we will!  
Alright guys Balke said, were gonna head on to ma place. Well see ya soon Kelly!  
Bye Kelly, Adam said to her giving her a hug and shaking Brandon's hand. Take care!  
Blake and Adam got to Blake's about an hour later. They chatted unloading all their stuff and the Yeti and headed in. Man Blake this has been so great!  
It reall has Adam!  
Hey i was thinking maybe we can fly back to LA at the same time? Then I've got to go straight to ma new place then go get some furniture.  
Adam nodded, when are you thinking of heading back?  
Well we start filming in what a week and a half 2 weeks? So I guess maybe in a few days?  
Yea, Adam said. We can totally do that. I can come with you too if you want me to. I dont have anything going on really until the voice starts back up.  
Blake nodded yes that's good with me! Ok let's plan for 2 days?  
Yea, then I will have them move my stuff over that day and head out to a furniture place as soon as I get it.  
Adam nodded I'll be there to help make sure you dont put up creepy deer heads and weird shit!  
Blake just santa laughed then hearing Adam. Adam flopped on Blake's huge couch. Blake I'm give out! Blake nodded lowering himself to his recliner. Me too. I say let's get to bed early then well close ma place here tomorrow and head to LA I wanna get ma house there going before the voice starts up this time. Adam nodded yes sounds good. I'm heading in for a long hot bath! Blake laughed and nodded and started towards his room. Hey I put your stuff in the guest room ya always stay in. Adam stunned for a second nodded and headed to the room across from Blake's. An hour later Adam heard Blake step out of his room and go down the stairs, he listened as he walked back up and then closed his door. Adam laid his eyes open staring at the ceiling for a long time. He turned to the wall on his side. Then back to his back, then his stomach. Ughh! I cant sleep Adam said into the darkness. Adam got up, walked to the bathroom and then came back sitting down on the edge of the bed. Fuck! Blake's room was dark when he walked to the cracked door. He pushed it open slowly peering inside. He took a few steps then stopped and walked to the side of the bed and sat down slowly. Adam what the Hell are ya doin in here? Adam jumped at the sounds of Blake's voice. Blake I cannot sleep man! I keep tossing and turning hell I've rolled around at the least 10 times. I just cant fall asleep. Ya wanna watch some tv? Adam shrugged and nodded his head ok. Adam picked up the remote Blake handed him and flipped the screen on. Blake stopped him at a movie with Clint Eastwood staring in it. Adam smirked and raised an eyebrow, Clint Eastwood, Blake? Yea man hes a legend in his time! Adam nodded and laid the remote down he had a cold chill run down his spine. Blake threw the covers back on his bed then pulled them up and around Adam's chest. Now stop squirmin around. Adam smiled and nodded his head ok. They laid watching movies until Adam couldn't keep his eyes open and was asleep. Blake glanced over at him and took the remote and turned the tv off. It wasnt weird Adam was in his bed, right? He had slept over in Blake's room at his place a few times in LA.. The next morning Blake woke to running water, he glanced around and saw Adam was no where to be seen. Blake hopped up and went to the bathroom and picked up his towel for his morning shower. Adam had packed his suitcase up the night before and headed to the front door with it. He had slept excellent and even woken before Blake for the first time in forever! Blake came downstairs to the smell of bacon cooking. Mornin! Blake exclaimed across the kitchen. How on earth did you wake before me Rockstar? Adam squeaked when Blake flipped Adam's spikes on his head. I dont know I slept great when I finally crashed last night and I woke up ready to go today! Blake nodded. Umm well our flights not till 1, I'll make some french toast. Adam nodded, sounds good to me, I've got the eggs over there he motioned with his hand. Blake grabbed them and started working on the cinnamon and toast mixture like Adam liked. Adam grabbed the fruits they needed to eat before heading out and closing the house down and started cutting them into slices. Blake, we have anymore bananas? Umm, nah I think we ate them at the campsite. Ya want me ta run to Harrelsons and get some? No it's cool, I'll eat blueberries. It's like a 5 minute drive Adam, here watch this and I'll swing out and gab 2. I'll be back in a few. Blake you dont have to do that it's fine man. Nah, I know how much you love those things on your toast. Ill be right back. Adam smiled, ok thanks Blake! Blake ran out and drove down to Harrelsons and picked up 3 bananas to be on the safe side and hurried back. Blake walked in smelling the bacon and hearing it sizzling in the pan. Hey! That didnt take long Blake! Nah 20 minutes. Here let me get our toast finished. Adam watched Blake work on his favorite breakfast and smiled. Blake loved to cook for him he had told Adam several times he needed to eat more food and he would help him gain weight. Adam smiled thinking of how thoughtful it had been for Blake to make a quick run out for him. He honestly didnt think anyone in his entire life had done something like that for him and he was nearing 36! Blake turned and saw Adam staring at the bananas he was chopping up. He was smiling at then which was strange even for Adam! Ugh Ads?? Adam turned his head to face Blake. Yea? Those bananas makin ya happy, your smilin at em? Adam creased his brow. What? Your smilin at the bananas man! Adam laughed then, no I was thinking about you going to the store for me man and getting me bananas, that's what made me smile. I dont think anyone in my entire life has just stopped something to actually go and get me something without an actual ya know reason or being paid. Blake cocked his head, well Ads your ma friend and that's what friends do they help each other out and do things for each other. Adam looked in Blake's eyes and saw the kindness behind the joking bestfriend he had made. He shook his head and smiled thanks Blake. Blake nodded and continued the breakfast cooking. The guys ate and chatted and then walked around the farm enjoying the cool morning breeze and wide open space and fresh clean air. Ready? Yea Blake said let's head on to the plane. The guys boarded and arrived 4 minutes ahead of schedule which was aweosme. James came to the airport to pick them up so they didnt have to drive or uber. Well how was your Holidays, James? Blake they were good man, how about you guys? Adam who was sitting in the back laughed well I went camping for the first time in my entire life, got some awesome gifts and hung out with some great people excluding Blake of course! James laughed then knowing Adam loved the big cowboy. Blake smirked and raised a brow at Adam. Oh yea he really hated spending time with me man! James laughed you dont need to tell me Blake I text and called him several times, fucker wouldn't even reply back he was having such a terrible trip! Adam smacked James on his shoulder. Shut up James! No one ask you anyway! Ok guys where to? Blake spoke up first I need ta head to my house the moving crews meetin Adam at his to move ma things out and comin straight over and I needa be there. But then I have ta get to the furniture store and get a bed and some other things. Blake just stay at my place tonight man! We can do all that tomorrow. Blake thought for a moment, when's Bee comin home? Oh yea, I meant to ask about her James said. Adam sat like a deer in the headlights. Ugh.. wel I actually dont know I havent spoken to her in a few days guys I'm not really sure when shes supposed to come back. I'll call her when we, oh ill call her now.. Blake turned to look at the rocker raising a brow, James looked at Blake and shrugged his shoulders. Blake hopped out at Adam's house and meet the movers that were there to get his stuff. Hey guys! Hope ya havent been waitin long. The movers were very nice and professional moving Blake's stuff in less than 45 minutes. James spoke up, Blake you want me to drive you to your new ranch? Yea man! I sure would appreciate it! What happened to Adam? Hes on his cell over there. Huh, well ya wanna go ahead and head out? I may just sleep there tonite man. I dont wanna get in thier way. James silently nodded and then headed to his car. Adam saw them walking towards the car. Hey Bee, so I will be back tomorrow, and maybe we can talk then? Hey guys wait Adam yelled! Blake turned to see Adam waving his hands in the air. Bee I'm sorry I've got to go, ive got to run help the guys at Blake's place. I'll see you tomorrow. Ok? Bahati who was on the other line hung up. Adam said hello?? Yall lost connection, Blake ask? Guess so. Shes coming in tomorrow. James nodded. We taking your car James? You want me to drive too in case you dont want to stay man? Nah, I dont have a damn thing to do Adam, I'll go hang out with you guys if it's ok? Adam nodded and Blake said yea man nothing going on, on our end. They all drove to Blake's new ranch outside the city watching the traffic thin out and the buildings fly by. When they got there Blake put the code into the gate and the movers went in first. James pulled his car up and they all three exited the car. Blake this place is nice man! I love the trees and views. How many acres is it? Adam answered for Blake, its 29 and he has a barn see that fence over there? He can put cows or horses in it and he has a free flowing water pond. James looked at Adam, man this your place or Blakes? Blake laughed and whacked Adam's back. Adam loved this place at first sight. Hell I thought he might snap it away when we came out here the first time! James smiled at Blake. Well it's nice man I'm sure your happy to get the hell out of the city to man!? Yea Blake said, I'm glad to be out of that area and at night I can drive ya know 45 minutes outta my way and relax Adam frowned, you could have done that at my house to Blake! Blake who still had an arm around Adam's shoulder pulled him close, well now ya can come out here when ya get bored in the city. I doubt you'll be to bored when Bee gets back. Maybe I can getche some Tequila and you'll come and visit me.. James looked between the two but said nothing. He saw Blake's expression and Adams eyes showed a sadness that wasnt normal. Well guys let's go in and look around. Blake led the way as the movers unloaded Blakes boxes from the moving truck. Guys the master upstairs is my room. It's the one on the right 3rd door. Blake led James through the house showing him all the things that had been refinished and completed. I like the blues and creams Blake looks nice and airy. Actually Rockstar over there meet with the painter and he helped me choose. James nodded his head watching Adam, and kept walking. What the hell was going on with Adam. They needed to talk asap! Blake took them upstairs and showed James the rooms and his room with a huge walk in bathroom and an even bigger bathtub and a huge shower with multiple heads. Man this spa bathroom is great Blake! Damn man I may just come out here to get ready every day James yelled from the bathroom! Blake santa laughed and came in behind him. Yea, I loved this room actually in the evening i can watch the sun go down over there at the window. Adam was standing there watching the trees flying in the wind. Ads ya ok? Ya havent said a lot man. James watched Adam's facial expressions and could tell he was sad about something. He wondered if him and Bee had, had an argument on the phone call.. Yep Blake I'm good. Let's finish the tour and head to the furniture store. They walked around outside for a bit then headed back in. Blake tipped the movers a nice tip and they headed to the furniture store. Adam, Blake, and James walked inside. So your looking for just a bed Blake or what? The whole house James.. Oh shit! Ok well let's get going. James walked behind Blake looking at sofas and end tables. After a bit a man came up to them. Hi may I help you guys today? Hey Blake said I'm lookin for some furniture for ma house. Oh ok for the living area? Yea pretty much he whole thing. Oh wow ok. Well what style are you looking for? Blake walked around looking at everything then stopped at a huge leather set. I'll take this Adam? Yea? Ya think 2 of these? Adam nodded. Yea Blake 2 and that piece and those 2 recliners oh and those two tables and pillows in blue cream and grey. Blake nodded to the guy. I'll take that The man wrote the slip up for those items. They moved on to the kitchen Adam? Let's get that long table over there with the 6 chairs and that pub table over there with 2 seats for the glass porch oh and Blake we need a cutting table too. Blake nodded yes I forgot about that, that way I can cut the fruits and vegetables. Adam nodded to the man. Glass porch furniture? Adam nodded yes we need a comfortable couch and chairs for the porch too.. The sales clerk took them to that area and Blake sat on the grey and blue one. With white and blue pillows. Adam plopped down on it, oh this is nice. Sit down on this James. James nodded yes this is great Blake. Well take this too. Ok then I need 4 bedroom sets and mattresses. The man nodded and they walked to that area. Ok guys Blake said let's see what we find huh? James walled through the beds and found a nice wooden sleigh bed. Blake what size? All of em King. James nodded, what do you think of this bedroom set? Blake walked over and looked at it. It's made nicely. Yea ok. Adam had found a really cool bed made to look like a swan with an awesome canopy and a cool fainting bench made to look like a swan. The set was expensive but absolutely gorgeous. Blake walked to Adam, Whatcha gawking at? Adam smiled check this out Blake. Blake looked at the set. Wow Ads that's actually pretty nice. Blake walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Oh and the mattress is excellent. Check this out. Adam laid down on the soft mattress. The sales clerk came over then. This is a beautiful set. I havent sold it yet. Are you guys interested in it? Blake sat up and eyed the clerk. Ugh yea IM interested in it, it's for ma house I just bought here in the area. Oh the clerk got the point then at Blakes pointed language. I'll take the entire set and that couch and the chest and the wardrobe and that rug Blake pointed at the floor. The sales clerk nodded to him. Ok sir. Adam smiled at Blake then. 2 more sets guys. They walked to the set James had picked out the old sleigh look and ended up choosing 2 more for a total of three of those an then the Swan set. Blake bought rugs for each of the rooms that were in different colors. The guys walked around and got a few other items that they could think of as well. Blake pulled a card out and paid for the entire purchase and for expedited arrival tomorrow morning at 8am and for it all to be put together and set up as well. The guys headed out and to the local Costco and got tons of groceries and 7 TVs, pots and pans, and household items, as well as security cameras. Then headed back to the house. After about 9 trips they all started putting groceries and other items away. Whoowee guys it's been a long day! I hate ma furniture isnt here yet Ads! James laughed, I dont blame you Blake its so nice here man! I love it!! Well imma have a party before the voice starts and you know yall are all invited! James nodded hell yes! Blake smiled and laughed. Well, I think tonight I'm gonna stay here anyway guys, I think imma pull out the couch the other people left and crash so I dont have ta get up early and drive back by 8 when ma furniture gets here. James I appreciate you helping me all day taday! Hey man I didnt have anything else goin on and I love your place man cant wait to come bbq with you! Adam stood silently, Blake are you sure you are staying here.. Well Ads all my stuff is here theres no point in me coming back to the city tonight. We can hangout tomorrow if Bee doesnt have ya too busy! Plus I'm gonna go in there and break one those boxes and make me some tacos! Adam's eyes flashed hurt for a second then he nodded ok.. James watched the 2 for a second then just shook his head. Well Adam I'm going to head back to my place, want to grab some dinner? Nah you can just drop me off at my place. James nodded and hugged Blake on his way out. Ads, you sure your ok bud? Shrugging Adam nodded, yes Blake I'm cool man. Have fun in your new place. Adam walked out of the house leaving Blake staring at James. You guys ok Blake? Man we've had a great time and now hes, hell I dont know acting like I kicked his puppy or somethin.. James nodded, i noticed the same thing.. Not sure what's up with Adam I'll tlak to him on our drive back. Blake I really do love the place man. Its nice! Blake hugged James one more time and walked him to the door. Adam was already in the car. Blake waved and closed his front door. Boy Adam was in a mood that's for sure. Wtf was with the little rocker? Blake went to the bathroom then came back and rifled thought the boxes of dishes and found the pots and pans box. He opened the box and washed the three pans he needed for today. Blake got his meat and traco seasoning in the pan and went to work on chopping tomatoes, cheeses, onions, peppers, and the shells. Adam and James went straight to Adam's place. So man you want to tell me what the hells going on with you and with Blake? Adam fake smiled I dont know what your tlaking about James. You got the pages ready for the new cuts. James nodded yes. Adam? James man I swear. What! Look Adam! Your attitude sucks, ok. You've been acting like the world's going to end since we all meet at your house and went to Blake's place. What gives man? Adam tilted his head, then sat down on the couch in his living room. James, I love Blake.. What? Tell em something I didnt know man. Adam smirked then, no James like I think I really love him, like ugh like i was supposed to love Bee, but while I was on vacation I realized I have feelings for him.. James sat staring at Adam for a while. You mean like a lover and partner? Adam nodded. Whoo man you mean you have all these victoria secrets models walking around here and all these women and your in love with Blake Shelton? James started really laughing then. Adam slit his eyes at James. Hey! James his oldest friend in the world started laughing even harder then. Man what the hells so funny? James shook his head then nothing except your HOT Adam, your the sexiest man ALIVE dude, and you can have anyone in the world Adam and you choose a 6'7 cowboy that has no fashion sense, wears cowboy boots, and actually opens the door for people and has a southern country accent, and wears flannel?? Adam thought for a moment then smiled at him, yes I think I do.. Was that why you were pissed earlier? Did you tell Behati? Adam nodded I told her Blake and I had just gotten back and we were heading to his new place. She said oh, ok. And ask if it was ok if she came here instead of the condo tomorrow and I sorta told her no I was going to be at Blake's house and she got pissed off and hung up.. Ouch bro! Adam looked at the floor. Man Blake doesnt think of me like that and, I dont think of Bee like that.. kinda a mess huh? James nodded his head.. you going to tell Blake? You need to! What the hell am I going to tell him?? Huh? Ugh hey by the way I kinda fell in love with you as more than a friend? James that's not what you tell a redneck cowboy, unless you want to get punched or worse yet he leaves me and never wants to talk again man! James laughed, Blake will never hurt you Adam he loves you too! No James not like I love him.. did you know he went to the store this morning and bought me bananas for my French toast! Like I didnt even ask he put on his boots and got in his truck and came back 20 minutes later with 3! James inhaled air.. yes he loves you Adam! Trust me man no one does those things man! Right!! Go to him tonight Adam tell him! Or call him and talk. Adam shook his head no. Yea man thanks well see what happens. James laughed then, look man nothings going to change until you tell him something and move on. Hes a one of a kind, type of guy. Even if he deosnt feel the same Adam he will still be your friend, hes that kind of guy. Adam walked James outside then headed to the upstairs bedroom he walked into his shower and turned it on high. Blake was just flipping the lights out for bed when he heard something downstairs. He moved towards the stairs quietly and heard the front door closing. Blake walked down the hallway and turned the corner stepping onto the top stair. Adam closed the front door soflty and heard the shower running. He had forgotten his bag so he opened the door quietly and stepped on the porch and wlaked to the landrover and got his bag out then walked back up the front steps. He stepped inside and it was quiet. Blake walked down the first 2 stairs and heard noise in the kitchen. He walked slowly thinking to himself who in the hell was coming in his new house! He needed to change the front locks asap!! Adam made himself a plate of leftover tacos and put it in Blake's microwave. Blake stepped into the kitchen and saw a small Rockstar in his kitchen. Adam? Adam jumped when he heard Blake's voice he had been expecting it, but it still scared the hell out of him more than anything! Damn Blake you scared me man! Blake smirked imagine how i felt felt when I heard someone sneaking around in ma house! Ya should have said ya was hungry I would have waited dinner on you! Your already sa damn tiny its ridiculous! Adam laughed then at him. Man I was hungry and tacos sounded good. So ya drove 45 minutes ta get some cold ones? Adam laughed then, ugh no I drove about 37 minutes. Adam Noah Levine!! You know that's dangerous I've told ya ta stop speedin! Adam looked ashamed then. Well I wanted to get here and traffic was moving swiftly. Blake helped Adam get his plate ready then fixed himself some cheetos while Adam was eating. So why ya here Rockstar? Adam shrugged stuffing his mouth full of food. Adam finished up his food and then took the leftover plates and all and cleaned the kitchen up. Blake followed Adam who now had a bag of chips and a drink into the living room to watch some tv. Well this couch is pretty nice! Gonna be my bed tonight. Have a seat. Adam sank down into the cushions. Hey this isnt that bad Blake. Maybe you should have kept it. They flipped the tv on and watched some 30 minute sitcom. Adam finally began to relax for the first time since their plane had landed in LA. Blake plopped down beside Adam and rolled the recliner on his side out. Blake you got a blanket? Blake nodded yea hang on. Blake came back with a sheet and 2 blankets and a quilt. Hop up Ads, I'll put this sheet over the couch. Adam stood up and stretched the sheets over to his side and then down into the couch. Blake sat back down and laid the blanket over Adam's body. Ya staying here tonight Rockstar? Ya got on your pajamas. Adam nodded yes. If that's ok Blake? Adam hadnt even thought that it may not be ok with Blake he had just assumed it would be fine. Yea Ads ya know your always welcome here man. Adam smiled and laid his head back. It was almost midnight then. Blake flipped on the cooking network and watched the special of the day. Adam nestled down in his blankets and pulled the covers up and over himself. Blake watched him get covered up. Ads I'm gonna flip the tv off I'm tired. Adam nodded his eyes almost closed then. Blake woke to a banging on the door the next morning. He looked to the side and saw Adam was still stretched out on the couch. Blake hopped up and walked to the front door. Mornin! Hi Mr. Shelton? Yep that's me. We've got all your furniture, we brought the staff to put it together as well. Blake looked around the mans shoulder and saw the crew arriving. Great well yall come on in! I'm gonna make some coffee if yall give me a few I'll have it going for ya. Smiling the man nodded and headed out to the guys begining to unload the boxes and furniture items. Blake opened the french doors so they could come through that way and walked back to the living room. Adam? Adam was still sleeping under the pile of quilts and blankets and apparently hadnt even moved. Hey Ads? Blake walked closer and pushed the spikes on Adam's head down. Adam smiled coming to. Blake? Hey buddy the furniture people are here ta put up everything and get it together. Adam nodded and stretched his arms out of the blankets. Blake smiled as he watched Adam start to come alive and move. Adam pushed the recliner down and moved all the quilts and blankets to the side and stood up. Blake I'm going to head upstairs to shower and get dressed. Blake nodded, I'm gonna make some coffee and start on some breakfast. Then I have a meeting at a farm in about an hour. A farm? Yea, I'm heading out to look at a few animals at a local farm that they have for sale. Can I come with you? Yea if ya wanna. Go get a shower or whatever I'll see ya in a bit. Blake walked away leaving a happy Adam behind. Blake fixed bacon, biscuits and eggs for breakfast and some coffee. Adam wandered down about 30 minutes later and Blake grabbed a plate for him. You already eaten? Yea I'm gonna head upstairs to shower and change real fast then I'll be ready to head out, so about 30 minutes. Adam nodded diving into his breakfast. The moving crew was moving right along as Blake stepped into the living room half an hour later. Sir you want to tell us where each thing goes? Adam!? Adam came out of the kitchen a cup of coffee in hand. Yea? Hey ya wanna walk with these guys and tell em where we want the furniture? Swan bed in ma room other than that I dont care. I'm gonna head out to the barn then I'll be back and well head out. Adam nodded. Sure Blake. Blake smiled and shook the guys hand when he realized Blake was the Blake Shelton and Adam was Adam Levine of Maroon 5! Holy crap guys I saw the name Shelton but it didnt register! But when I saw Adam Levine from Maroon 5 walk in here! Blake laughed and patted Adam's spikes on his head. Yea hes here ta help me get the house ready. Thanks again guys! I appreciate it. Were heading out to a farm down the road guys, thats wantin to sell some of his animals and i wanna go have a look. But well be back fore ya leave. Blake headed out the door to the barn to look at the stalls and floors walls and fencing. Adam smiled an shook the guys hand taking him around Blake's house. When they were finished Blake was all ready to head out. Ready? Yep, Adam said. Ok they hopped in Adam's land rover and drove about 30 minutes out to the farm nearby. Jeff the farmer was there to meet them. Hey man! Hi you must be Blake? Yep, and this is Adam. Nice to meet you guys! Come on out this way and well see what ya might want, I'm moving out to the country finally. Bought myself a nice place out in the Dakotas with family that's near by and I dont want to take these guys with me for that hike. Blake nodded his head in understanding. Although Blake knew once they joined his family they wouldn't go anywhere till it was time to pass on. They walked out towards the stables. My daughter is a huge fan of both of you but I have to tell you Adam he laughed, she had your poster in her bedroom years ago. Blake laughed, well he is right decent lookin, and patted the spikes on Adam's head. Adams face was bright red and he just laughed it off. Well guys I'm selling all 3 of those horses, that cow over there with the brown and white markings is old and she wont do anyone any good so I'm going to have her put down before I move. The 2 over there at the barn are good for milk if you want to deal with that, and of course I have chickens for you to look at that are egg layers. Blake watched the horses and walked around the fence. Adam walked over to the brown and white cow and stuck his hand thru the fencing. What's wrong with her? Adam ask. Oh shes about 5 years old and doesnt produce milk just eats and most people arent going to want to feed a cow for no reason. Adam meet the cows big brown soulful eyes. They looked desperate.. How much is she? That cow? Why? Blake came around the fence, listening to their conversation, he interrupted, well I'm gonna take the 3 horses, and some chickens. Blake, I want that brown and white cow Adam said firmly. The cow raised its head staring at Adam like it had understood what he said, someone wanted her.. Blake looked into Adams green eyes and could see the persistence in them to have her. He understood saving her too. And well take the brown and white cow. Can ya bring um over now? You guys want that cow? Are you sure you dont want the other 2? Nah, Blake said. Got no use for em. But I will take about 6 laying hens. Ya got any ducks? The man shrugged, alright I can bring em on out to ya now ya wanna help me load em all up? Blake and the man lead the 3 horses into the trailer and then boxed up 6 laying hens. Blake what about Hershey? Hershey? I'm going to name her Hershey! The cow? Yes. Well, were gonna have ta come on back for her in a bit. Cow cant ride with the horses Ads. I'll wait here then Blake. Adam? Are ya sure? Yep I'll stay here and ride back with her. Ok.. Adam. Blake and the man rode to his house and dropped the horses into the pasture and fenced area the moving company was still there working on the furniture and Blake waved to em. Blake and Jeff talked all the way back to his house . When they drove up Adam was standing beside the cow, petting her head. Alright Ads, were here to pick her up. Adam smiled a huge smile. Shes ready Blake. Blake laughed at him but watched as the Rockstar walked her up the ramp as if she were a dog. Huh maybe the Rockstar could talk to cows? Alright, yall sure ya dont want the other 2? Nah, Blake said. I appreciate it though man! Thanks for everything! Adam drove behind Hershey and they arrived at the ranch. Adam put the landrover in park out by the stables and hopped out. Well Ads, this is your cow, you gonna get her out? Adam nodded hey Hershey. Come on out babe. Well ya know she will listen, Blake laughed Adam's got all females wrapped around his finger! Jeff laughed and watched as Adam coaxed the cow out of the truck. Blake was laughing too until the cow walked out pretty as you please with Adam. Holy crap Ads she did walk with ya.. Adam smiled and smirked. Yes shes my cow! Blake laughed then and nodded his head, yes that she is.. Jeff shook his head then. I cant believe she did that. That cows never liked me! Not since she was a baby. Blake and Jeff shook hands and he took off in his tuck. Well Ads whatcha gonna do with her, shes a pet now. Adam shrugged I dont know I just didnt want her dead or with that jackass! Blake watched Adam's face. Adam the truth is if a cow cant do what its supposed ta people cant afford to keep em and it means they have ta do what they have ta do.. Adam shook his head. Well not Hershey, I will pay for her care and food Blake and I'll come and see her as much as I can. Adam brushed her dirty fur. I'm going to give her a bath now. Tell me what all I need to get for her Blake and I'll have it shipped out here ok? Blake nodded watching Adam closely. He was such a sweet guy always loving others and making them feel at home. Hell that's what he had done to Blake. Made him feel at home and loved.. Blake watched as Adam pulled the water hose around and began to wash the cows dirty fur and then got some soap and cleaned it off. Blake handed him a brush and he began to clean her fur and brushing the dead fur and debris off her white and brown fur. Blake walked to her other side an helped clean her off there too. I'm gonna go and get some fly repellent in the barn and well put that on her too. Shes not been really cared for, I'll have the vet come on out and make sure shes had her bovine shots and dewormer and all too. Adam nodded his head applying the repellent slowly across her fur. Blake watched as he was connected to the veternarins office. He explained about buying the cow and horses and just wanted a vet ta come on out and take a look at em. Blake came back as Adam was finishing up. Said they could come out tomorrow and get these guys all fixed up. Adam was rubbing Hersheys fur slowly and she looked sleepy. Let's go and get her a place ready in the barn Adam, I'll show ya how ta fix her a good bed. Adam watched as Blake shifted hay and other items into a big pile for Hershey and then went over and got a few quilts and laid em down for her too. Ok now she can sleep here and be comfortable. Since the whole up side of the yard is fenced she can wander around I wont lock her up in here. Ok Blake thanks again man! I just feel sosorry for her. Her life cut short because that asshole didnt want to deal with her, that's not cool man! At all! Blake nodded. I agree but it happens Adam. They watched her lay down and Adam walked over and brushed her fur down by her huge brown eyes and patter her head. Ok Hershey, I'm going to leave you here to sleep for a while but were going to leave the door open so you can come out and visit us. Ok? Hersheys big brown eyes looked relieved when Blake looked at her. She was actually a pretty cow and she seemed smart enough. Maybe Adam would train her, who knows the Rockstar had a way with animals. Blake pulled himself into a standing position and headed out with Adam at his heels. Let's head in and see how the house looks. Blake opened the door for Adam and stepped in behind him. The moving company was coming down the stairs just then. Hey guys, hows it going? Well everything's completely finished. We were just making sure. We got all the TVs on the walls, beds are fixed and standing, all the furnitures put together and the patio is complete. They walked around and everything looked great. Wow guys it looks excellent in here! Blake pulled his wallet out and tipped all 5 guys a hundred dollars each. Thanks again for your time guys I was gonna do lunch but we got sidetracked at the farm next door. But this way yall can take yourselves out to eat or whatever. Blake patted them all on their backs and walked them to the door. Adam was on the porch as they left watching the clouds rolling overhead. Blake this place is awesome man. The furniture looks great too. Blake nodded, ya wanna do some lunch Ads? Umm yea. Blake grabbed his cell phone and goggled Chinese. They placed an order at a nearby place and sat back to check out the house. The doorbell rang and Blake's phone showed a huge brown spot on the other side. Blake walked to the door and opened it. Adam, why's Hershey at the front door ringing the bell man! Adam laughed at Blake, well I guess she needs some attention! They stepped out onto the porch and sat on the furniture watching the clouds shifting Hershey laid her huge self down on the porch beside Adam's chair. Adam that cows just plain strange! I've never seen a cow sleep on a porch and I sure as hell havent ever seen one as attached to someone so quickly.. Adam just smiled and patted the cows head. There food arrived shortly. The man driving the car hopped out with their bags and started up the steps when he realized there was an 800lb cow laying on the porch.. Adam smiled at the delivery man. You can come on up she wont bother you! Blake laugehd at the mans expression when he realized that Adam Levine was sitting there stroking a cows head on a front porch.. Blake tipped the driver and he went back to his car. Adam laughed. Blake that guy lookesl like he had seen a ghost man! Blake nodded well it isnt every day a cow sleeps on the front porch of someone's home Adam! Usually there in a barn or out to pasture. Come on let's go eat! Adam nodded and patted Hersheys head, see you in a bit old girl! Blake just shook his head and walked inside. Adam came and grabbed his plate and a box of rice and sat at the new table. Blake this is a nice table man. Yea Blake sat down across from him I love it all. Adam you have excellent design taste. When your ready to give up the music industry ya definitely have a fall back! **So Ads, you heading back to the city after lunch to see Behati? Adam looked down and took a bite of his food, why do you want me tl leave Blake? Blake shook his head.. No but I know you want to see your girl man.. Adam nodded ugh I dont think so Blake.. pretty sure Bees coming to clean her stuff out man. What? Why Adam? Why didnt you say somthin man! Blake came around the table and hugged Adam in a tight hug. Damn buddy I'm so sorry. You should have said something. Adam leaned into the embrace and felt Blake's hard chest against his. His body reacting to being hugged so tight to Blake. Blake she and I arent going to work out. Man she was pissed off last night because I was not going to be there today, but the truth is I didnt want to be there today I sorta wanted to be here, with you, ugh i mean in this house, Adam sounded slightly unsure. Blake listened to Adam's voice going up and down. Ok.. Blake let Adam go slowly. Adam are ya sure I mean you were gonna ask her to marry you man.. so yea. Blake who was secretly not unhappy about this had visions of them having breakfast, doing yoga and hanging out in his head. Adam's head was still down so Blake walked with him to the living area. Hey buddy let's sit down. They sat down on the oversized leather couch leaning back together. Blake sat listening to the quiet house, and the cow snoring on the front porch. He smiled. Ya know I think the cow needs a breathing machine Ads, she sure is loud with her snoring. Adam smiled, yes she is abit loud! Blake can I stay here for a while? Here at ma place? Blake ask. Adam nodded looking at the wall and his hands nervously. Hell ya, Adam are ya joking man. I was just thinkin since ya know Bees doin her thing now and all, well you can just move in here for a while and you can take care of Hershey, and ya can do your yoga and I will help ya with your eating again. Oh and we can do our morning routine. Adam smirked at Blake, you going to cook for me now big country? Balke felt a zing go through his body when Adam said his nick name like that. Yea! I am. Adam I mean it. Well go to the city get your stuff and you can move in here. Blake pulled Adam over to him closer and held him tightly. Ok Blake let's go get some of my clothes, since we dont go back to the voice for another week and a half. I'll just stay her with you and Hershey for a while. Blake smiled and nodded. Well go get ma truck at your place and your land rover and get your stuff. Then well figure out the rest! Blake and Adam hopped off the couch and went to the door. Hershey was laying on the front porch when they walked out, she lifted her head and they both petted her. Blake should we do soemthing with her before we head out? Nah well order something for her ta sleep on up here though. maybe a queen size mattress not sure, since shes now a porch sleeping cow. Ok Adam said. Come on. Adam drove them into the city and Adam spent a while packing up his stuff he wanted to take to Blake's place. Bee had obviously already been there, he didnt see anything at all that belonged to her, he picked the keys up off the nightstand and nodded at them he put them in the drawer with the ring be had bought her, and off he went. You ok? Blake ask. Yea actually, Blake I am.. it's odd you know.. like I feel fine, I was going to ask her yo marry me man but I just dotn feel she and I are right for one another now.. Blake nodded not saying anything. The 2 headed out to thier separate vechicles and back to Blake's place. Blake called and ordered a queen size mattress for the front porch with multiple pads and ask to pick it up in an hour. He figured he might as well grab it on the way to the house. Adam answered on the first ring. Hello? Hey man I'm gonna swing over to the furniture store and have em load up a mattress for me. I'll meet ya there. I paid for it on the way so all I have ta do is drive up have em load it and head to the house. Ok, Adam replied. Adam got to the house and Hershey was standing at the porch. Hey girl he said and walked over to the huge beast. He petted her head slowly. Blake pulled up 10 minutes later with a nice mattress and the rest of his stuff. Hey man! Help me with Hersheys bed. Cool Blake! Man you think she will sleep on it? Hell I dont know Ads, maybe? They lifted the mattress and the plastic and the mattress pad and put it all on and placed it on the porch where Hershey had been earlier. Adam tried to coherse the cow to come to the porch. Blake how about an apple? Yea that fine. Well head to the feed and seed tomorrow and get her some treats and all. Adam came out with an apple and walked the cow up to the porch and laid it on her bed. Ok come on Hershey, come up here and lay down! You can be our watch cow girl. Blake laughed at that. A watch cow Ads? Yea! Why not?? Blake just laughed, ok it sounds good to me. Adam watched as Hershey came up the steps and then stood on the mattress and laid herself down carefully. She looked at Adam with her eyes that weren't quite as dark as earlier and had some life in them, and he handed her the red apple. Hershey bit into it and ate the entire thing. Oh shit Blake should I core it or something? Blake laughed nah she will be fine. Adam watched as she laid chewing the apple. Ok let's go in now that the watch cows on duty Blake laughed and get your stuff put up. Adam nodded and they took a few suitcases inside and up the stairs. Ads? Which room ya want? Ugh the swan bed!! Blake just raised a brow, that's ma room Rockstar. It can be both our rooms Adam said his face blooming red. Blake squinted at Adam, ya wanna share ma room? Ads I have 3 other rooms ta choose from. But I love that bed Blake! Blake laughed and put Adam's things in the spare room with the huge sleigh bed. Here ya can have this one its across from mine! Adam nodded his head. Of course not his rooma, Adam you moron Adam thought. Adam walked into the room and put his stuff down. Thanks again Blake! Blake nodded. I'm gonna take a shower then ya wanna head downstairs with me and well make some dinner? Adam agreed smiling. After both took showers Blake made some homemade chili and they had hotdogs and fresh french fried potatoes. Blake grabbed them some ice cream and they headed to the living room for a movie. Hershey was standing outside looking inside when Adam glanced through the door as he was about to sit down. Blake look at Hershey! Blake smiled, that cow knows you saved her Adam. She loves ya. There not typically clingly. Blake we should let her in! Adam! She weighs damn near probably 800 pounds man. Where do ya think shes gonna sit, on the couch? Adam shrugged, I dont know, look at her shes all alone out there! Adam you've lost your mind.. But Blake was thinking about the fact that the cow was all alone out there.. Maybe we do need ta buy another cow, so she has a friend. I'll ask the vet when she comes out tomorrow. What about tonight Blake? Adam! I dont know, take her to the barn or whatever. Adam smiled and went to the porch door and put his shoes on. He opened the porch door and Hershey stood waiting on him. Hey girl, Adam petted her head soflty. Are you ready for bed? You gonna sleep in the barn or on the porch? Hershey moo-d at him. Ugh Blake? He laugehd well she knows your speaking ta her so shes answering ya. I dont know what she wants ta do. Try takin her to the barn and leaving her in there? Come on. Adam and Blake walked out to the barn as Hershey followed them slowly like cows do. Blake opened the door and Adam walked inside with the cow. Hershey ya comin Blake ask. Adam laughed because not only was he talking to the cow but now Blake was too. Adam walked inside the barn and Hershey followed him. Hey girl come on, you want to sleep in here tonight? Hershey walked to the hay and stood begining to eat. Blake should we just leave her out here like this? Yea Adam, she will be fine. Shes probably more comfortable in here anyway. I really dont think she was that well taken care of before but we will change that. Adam nodded and petted the old cow gently rubbing her fur slowly. Hershey watched the 2 guys carefully and ate her food. Ok goodnight Hershey, well see your in the morning girl. Blake patted her fur, and she nuzzled the two guys soflty. Blake turned to leave watching Adam rub her a bit more then lean in and hug her. Night Hershey. Adam walked to the door with Blake and they stepped outside closing the doors behind them. She will be fine Adam remember shes lived outdoors her whole cow life. Shes been mistreated and ignored. Shes not real skittish so I don't think she was ever physically abused just never handled. But she trusts and loves us already you could tell tonight. Tomorrow, well make her a place on the porch with water and food, so she can come up and visit us. Adam nodded his head, ok I just want her to live the rest of her life happy Blake. There's something about her that makes me want to help her.. Blake threw his arm around Adams shoulder as they walked in time to the house, that's what Blake loved about the Rockstar. Alright man, I'm gonna head ta bed Ads. I'm anxious ta try the new swan bed out. Adam nodded me too. I'm tired Blake. Blake nodded an they flipped all the lights off and Blake keyed the new alarm code in. Blake had just thrown his covers back and gotten in bed when Adam knocked on his door. Yea? Blake can I come in? Come on in Rockstar. Hows the bed? Blake was way up high on the thing. Blake laughed, ya came in here ta ask me about the bed? Yea Adam said. It's really high actually with those mattresses. Blake laugehd yea it's kinda nice to be able ta just sit down instead of bendin and all. Ya know! Adam smirked no I dont know! Oh yea that's cause your so short. Adam glared at Blake. Anyway, whatcha want Rockstar I need get lots of beauty sleep tonite! Adam laughed, sometimes Blake was an absolute idiot. Well I, Blake i thought maybe tomorrow we could do a picnic? Blake's eyebrows rose up. A picnic Rockstar? Yea, maybe take the horses out and do it for lunch? Blake inclined his head and then nodded. Yea ok sounds good. Adam smiled a big smile. Great. Night. Blake laid down his mind turning over a picnic with Adam? It was a damned odd request from the Rockstar.. Blake laughed to himself at the thought he just got ask out on a date by the skinny Rockstar?? Blake turned over on his side laughing at the prospect that Adam would ever do such a thing as ask him on a date.. Right? Adam went to bed with a smile on his face he had no clue why he considered asking Blake to a picnic.. he laid down tomorrow he was going to tell Blake he loved him! Blake woke the next morning to a thumping sound. He threw his covers back and put his feet on the ground. Walking into the hall it got louder he went down the staircase and towards the sound. Blake looked outside to come even with brown eyes staring back at him. Truth he may have jumped a slight bit! Blake laughed as he looked outside at Adam's new pet. It was knockin for him. Adam!! Blake yelled up the stairs. Adam heard the commotion and sat up straight in the bed and jumped out grabbing the door knob and opened his bedroom door. Adam looked at Hershey who was standing at the door. Adam smiled when he ran down the stairs. Morning girl! Blake muttered dumb cow woke me up Ads! Aww Blake dont be mad at her she was probably scared being out there by herself. Blake looked at Adam as if he had grown another head. Adam! Shes hungry buddy! Hershey moo'd at Adam and Blake laughed. See! Adam smirked ok she may be hungry too. Hang on girl I'll get you an apple. Adam came back from the kitchen with an apple in his hand and handed it to the old cow. Here girl. Adam walked out the front door, as Blake watched talking to the old cow. Hell knowing Adam he may be singing to her. But the cow followed him! Blake went to the kitchen to start breakfast. A bit later Adam returned with Hershey in tow puttering along beside him. Adam that cows followin ya like a damn dog! Adam smiled then, yes pretty cool right! Come on over here I got breakfast ready for ya. Adam glanced to the table on the porch and smiled. After they had their breakfast both the guys had showers and got dressed. Kim the veterinarian showed up at 10. Howdy! Hi I'm Kim Slone the veterinarian for the area. It's nice ta meetcha Blake said extending his hand. You too. This is Adam Levine. The two shook hands. So I hear you guys bought some animals? Yea Blake said, I bought an old cow for Adam as you can see shes up on the porch, and 3 horses and some chickens. The doctor nodded. Ok well let's have. a look at them. The doctor examined the horses and took a look at the chickens then saw Hershey who was standing at the porch rails now. You guys bought her a bed? Laughing Blake said actually yea, I kinda feel like she may've been a bit abused.. The doctor nodded his head and hummed. Hershey come on out here girl. Adam went up to her and lead her to Dr Slone. Dr Slone spoke softly to her an examined her ears nose and her mouth and teeth then felt her belly and ribs. She checked her temperature and her utters and then her tail and legs. Well guys shes perfectly healthy, but I think you may be correct on her being maybe abused a bit. But you guys can correct it by speaking softly and being kind to her. Shes trusts you guys I can tell. Shes not in the least bit skittish, or skinny. Blake nodded. She doesnt produce milk and that's what they had her for. Was gonna put her down but Adam wanted ta save her yesterday do we did. Kim smiled at him. Well I appreciate you Adam and so does Hershey. And she obviously trusts you, cows generally dont follow people around and sleep on porches. Blake laughed, I tried ta tell him that. Rocstar over here wanted her to sleep inside last night! Kim laughed then. Well I didn't know about her staying inside but she is a mighty fine cow and the truth is she may produce milk if loved on and cared for. Adam smiled and the 3 chatted about music and tv for a while. Kim was flirting with Blake, and Adam was irritated, but let it go, what was he supposed to do about it.. Blake we ready for our picnic, he interrupted them. Yep! I'm ready we takin the horses or the truck? Were taking the horses and a picnic basket. It was nice meetin ya Kim, I'm sure well be good friends. I'll connect back with ya when I am gone I will need someone ta take care of my animals. I'm here about 6-7 months a year. Maybe ya can give me some names of good people ta help me out? Kim nodded and they all shook hands. You guys have fun on your picnics she smiled at Blake. Bye, she waved! Adam went in the house, and came out with their stuff and a backpack. Blake took the stuff and gathered it up and placed it on the horses backs and jumped on. Adam looked up at him. Ugh Blake? Oh Blake laughed, just put your foot in the stirrup and throw your leg over. Adam nodded and attempted to do just that but the horse moved and that didnt work.. Blake laughed, hang on buddy and hopped down Adam stood as Blake showed him what to do. Here I'll help ya. Blake took Adam's waist in his hands and turned him around, ya ready? Adam felt a zing go through his body of heat and arousal. Blake heard Adam's breath intake harshly. You ok Rockstar, he slid Adam back down slowly across his body, and looked in his eyes. Adam's eyes looked blown wide when Blake looked in them. Adam? Blake looked into the depths of his green eyes Blake.. Adam leaned forward closer and closer to Blake's face. Blake saw Adam moving closer in his vision. Blake felt Adams lips touch the side of his chin when he moved his face. Adam what are ya doin? Adam jerked back when he heard Blake speak to him. Blake..? Adam's eyes looked glazed and blown and confused. Blake I, let's go on the picnic ok..? Adam? Let's just go, Blake! Blake nodded his head and helped Adam up to the top of the horse. Blake mounted his horse and they took off towards the woods. Hershey following slowly behind them. Blake thought to himself, Did Adam just try to kiss me, or was it my imagination?? Adam rode slightly behind allowing Hershey to keep up with him. Blake saw the stream and the old oak trees ahead, ya wanna stop here and picnic? Adam looked up he hadnt been paying real close attention until now. Yea Blake, this looks good. Blake dismounted and walked to Adam's side, want me ta help ya hop down from there? Adam nodded his head and Blake held his sides as he threw his leg over. Blake let him slide down. Adam grabbed his backpack and tossed the quilt he had found in the linen closet on the ground. Blake, you want to explore a bit or eat first? Huh we can do that.. Ugh which one Ads..? What? Adam!! Are ya ok?? Adam snapped back to the here and now. Blake let's eat. Blake nodded and they pulled out the cold fried chicken potato salad, pasta salad and the rolls. Ads this looks good! Adam smiled then a real smile. I know you love these foods and i ugh wanted you to have a good time today and yea.. Blake tilted his head then picked his plate up taking a bite of his food. The 2 ate chatting about the house and yard and what Blake wanted to accomplish here now that he had a second ranch. Hershey had wandered into the water to drink and laid down near the tree where they were sitting. Blake laugehd, that cow sure loves ya Adam! Did ya bring her a snack? Adam nodded and took 2 apples out. Adam stepped over to her and handed her the 1st juicy red apple. Here ya go girl. He patted her head and she nuzzled his hand. Blake watched, Adam was a nice guy and loved animals it was hard ta believe he was such a city boy watching him noe and on his ranch with the animals. Adam came back and sat down. Blake laid back on the quilt watching the clouds in the sky moving slowly. Adam followed Blake and laid down his arms beneath his head. We used ta do this when I was a boy Blake said. We would watch them floating slowly by and try to decide what they looked like from the ground. Adam smiled when I was young we did the same thing! We would try to decide if they looked like a dog cow person fruit whatever. Balke smiled. They laid quietly. Ya know it's hard to believe I'm really in LA here on the ranch. It doenst feel quite like a city here. I love it. Adam listened to Blake and nodded. Yea it sorta feels like were in Oklahoma. I thought the same thing Blake. Adam rolled towards Blake. Sing Honey Bee Blake. Ya want me ta sing? Adam laughed and nodded. Blake started the chorus off. Adam listened to Blake sing and closed his eyes. Blake finished the song and spoke, how was that Rockstar? Blake didnt hear anything so he rolled over on his stomach and saw the skinny rocker was sleeping. Blake cackled to himself, well guess that's what he thought of ma singin! Blake watched the cow for a bit until he drifted off Last chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake and Adam enjoyed the days at the ranch until it was time for the voice to start  
Adam had gotten over Behati and she had moved on to another guy already.  
Adam! We have to leave in 15 minutes if were gonna make it on time.  
The first round of the voice was starting today, and Blake was ready to start. They only had to film 3 days this week and Adam was already draggin behind.  
Blake laughed when Adam came out of his bedroom with his shoe in 1 hand and his coat in his teeth.  
Ugh Ads, I believe they make coats for your body, buddy not to be chewed..  
Adam gave him the finger and snatched the coat around his shoulders. Why are we in such a hurry Blake! You no we have 2 hours until we have to be there!  
Because moron, Carson wants ta see us and I'm anxious ta see Kelly!  
Adam nodded. Ok let's go then.  
Blake walked out the front door and they both patted Hershey, Adam kissed her head hugging her body. By girl. Well see you later this evening, ok?  
Blake shook his head at Adam. Smiling all the way to Adam's range rover.  
Hey ya wanna take different cars, in case ya want ta go to your place or see someone?  
Adam frowned, nope I'm good.  
You sure Ads I dont think I've ever seen ya celibate this long..  
Adam's face flamed red. Really Blake!  
I cant believe you just said that!  
Well its true! Usually, ya got models hangin all over ya!  
Blake laughed at him and the look on his face.  
Yo Blake, man shut up, I haven't see you with any women either!  
Blake went silent. Nah, not since me and Gwen broke up. But Kim, the vet ask me last week when she called ta check on Hershey, if I wanted ta go out ta eat at the local joint.  
Adam, looked at him strangely. You didnt tell me that, are you going to go with her?  
Blake got in Adam's suv and closed the door. I dont know, I didn't actually answered her Ads. Shes really a nice person and we have a lot in common. Maybe I will. Hell it would definitely be a change for me, not a singer, a veterinarian..?  
Adam pushed the button to start the car saying nothing, his heart was hurting..He knew Blake loved women, and he never stood a chance but well he was hurt..  
He and Blake talked about everything and their potential teams and what they wanted on the way to the voice stage.  
Adam wanted an all guys team with young competition. Blake wanted all country artists this season.  
They drove up to the gate and the security officer allowed them through. Adam parked the suv and they were meet by security and walked separately into the back door.  
Blake pulled his backpack off at his trailer and stepped inside.  
Adam walked inside his trailer and tossed his stuff on the couch.  
The two meet backup a bit later and saw Kelly and Jennifer Hudson talking. They wandered over and started chatting with them and hugging one another.  
Carson came up, and told them to head on their way and they could get in their chairs and get started.  
Jennifer, Adam Blake and Kelly all sat down and listened to the updates and then got their rehearsal information and lists.  
The first contestant came out and they were set to argue!  
After the day Blake handed out his invites to his friends at the voice that he wanted for his party that weekend.  
Adam and Blake headed back to the house. They arrived back about 530 and Adam meet Hershey at the front door. She was laying on her mattress.  
Blake where did we put Hersheys treats?  
Blake came back out with a handful of treats and handed some to the cow ans some to Adam to give to her. They both spent a few minutes petting her and speaking to her. She had really begun to come around the last couple of days.  
The guys headed inside to the couch, they had been working on the grill menu and the seating. They had a company come to set up a tent, tables and chairs and heaters for the party and bring in the dishes.  
Blake and Adam were grilling steaks peppers and mushrooms and had a company bringing baked potatoes, mac and cheese, asparagus, and 2 different salads.  
Kelly and her family, Jennifer and her son, carson and his wife an kids and several others would be joining in on the action, along with Maroon 5 and friends of Blake's.  
Adam was excited about the party. But was surprised when Blake suggested inviting Kim as his plus one. Adam hadnt thought about inviting a date since Blake and him were giving the party..  
Ugh Adam you inviting a date? I didnt want ta be the only person without someone here.  
Adam half smiled at Blake.. ugh yea man I guess I can get someone!  
Well I know ya can get someone, Ads your the sexiest man alive! I ask if you had ask anyone yet? Blake had a strange look on his face when Adam answered him with a shake of his head and a firm no.  
Blake nodded. Well the partys this weekend. I cant wait ta see all our friends and just be able ta sit back and chill.  
Adam nodded agreeing with that statement.  
Blake, you sure you want to ask Kim, I mean I thought since you and I were giving the party you know it would just be me and you, I mean us together..  
Blake nodded, well it's up to you rockstar, Blake looked at him closely.  
Adam nodded let's just go together?  
Blake looked at Adam out of the corner of his eye, Adam was sitting on the couch pretending to watch the tv.  
Ok Adam, Blake agreed.  
Blake had his arm across the back of the couch and Adam moved slightly towards it.  
Blake felt Adam shoulder under his fingers and he smiled at the tv.  
Ya wanna order a pizza?  
Adam turned and shifted around bringing himself closer. Yea Blake that's fine. Olives, mushrooms, cheese, Sausage?  
Adam nodded his head sitting close to the Cowboy watching him order the pizza.  
Blake flipped the channel to the new show they had started watching on Netflix. It was a serial killer show with detectives dn the two had gotten hooked.  
After a while, car lights showed outside.  
Blake sat up, foods here Ads, better go grab it Hershey wont let em up here.  
Adam stood and they walke dto the front door. Adam opened the glass door and saw the cow was laying and watching the silver car that had pulled up.  
Blake handed Adam cash and he walked down to get the pizza a d head back up.  
Blake took the pizza and bread and put it on the coffee table and went to grab drinks while Adam talked to the security cow. Blake laugehd to himself when he came back out and Adam was still kneeling down at the door speaking to Hershey.  
Ugh Ads, you comin or you wanna eat out there tonite?  
No I'm coming in, she was looking for some attention!  
Blake laughed, ok well come on and eat.  
Adam came in closing sns looking the door, grabbing some pizza and a drinks nd plopping down under Blake's outstretched arm. The two enjoyed thier new show, and their pizza. When 11 came they headed up to bed like every night.   
Hey Adam? So were going to be one another's date for the party right? That mena I get ta tell everyone your my date!   
Adam's face turned red and he started laughing. Really Blake! That's how you ask someone on a date?   
Well I mean your the sexiest man alive and your goin with me!   
Blake you were the sexiest man alive yourself a year ago!   
Ahh they just gave me that for the helluva it, we both know I dont look like you.   
Adam and I goin on a date!   
Adam just shook his head, goodnight Blake!   
Blake laughed, night Ads!   
The two closed their bedroom doors.   
Adam walked inside his room his heart skipping beats! Omg is Blake serious!! He was freaking out right now! He knew Blake was just joking around but hey he would take what he could get with him!   
Blake walked in his room. He remembered Adam's face when he turned the expression he made and his face lighting up when he said it was a date..?   
Blake picked his cellphone up and called James.   
Hello?   
James, man its Blake how're ya?  
Blake! Man I'm good, everything ok?   
Yea I just ugh had an interesting conversation with the Rockstar.  
James laughed, well that could mean anything knowing Adam!  
James, Blake sounded unusually serious, is ugh I mean does, look man I'm not even sure why I called ya. I was joking with Ads and I said we were goin on a date to ma party and he got all excited.   
James didnt breath for a few seconds then said Blake I, look man I cant discuss this. You need to speak with Adam.  
Blake's heart stopped. Shit James.. i didnt expect this. I need to go James I'll see ya at ma party this weekend man. Thanks and hung up.   
James held his cell phone out staring at it. Shit!!   
James called Adam.   
Hello?   
Adam, hey man, look Blake knows!   
What does he know JAMES!   
He called because you were acting weird about a date or something and I didnt say shit I told him he needed to speak with you man. But he knew he didnt say anything just hung up on me man.   
Adam sat ghost white staring at the phone in his hand. Crap James!   
Are you there Adam?   
Yep...   
James sat quietly I think you may want to tell him.   
Ugh no, I'm just going to see what he says.. I've got to go man. Bye.  
James once again sat holding a dead line..  
Adam was sitting on his sleigh bed when he heard the knock on his door.   
Ads, ya still up?   
Ugh yea, I'm still up Blake.   
Adam, Blake walked in slowly opening the door wider. So ugh.. about Saturday man.   
Blake! Dont do this man, I know you spoke to James.   
I ugh man look it's not what you think.  
Blake raised a brow at him. Ok... what is it then?   
Well it's more like ugh..  
Adam? Blake came to the side of his bed and sat down.   
Adam who had tons of nervous energy started to stand up.   
Adam have a seat man. Let's talk ok.   
Blake I have a crush on you and I want it to be a date, a real date not some bs that your making jokes about.   
Blake who was listening to the verbal diarrhea from Adam's mouth sat stunned.   
I.. Adam, Blake looked at the small Rockstar staring at the floor.   
Adam I feel the same way and I have since I began realizing it at Christmas.. I was jealous of you and your relationship with Bee and I hated that she took you away from me period.  
Adam began raising his head to stare Blake in the eyes.   
Blake? Are you serious?  
Yea! I am Adam.   
Blake smiled at him, I am.  
Adam smiled into Blake's eyes, Blake I love you!   
Blake leaned over slowly and kissed Adam's forehead then his eyebrow and cheek then slowly kissed his lips.   
Adam leaned into Blake's hard chest. His hands on Blakes neck.   
This is what I wanted Blake said. That night we kissed on the stage of the voice I wanted to do this, I didnt even realize what I wanted until my lips touched yours.   
Blake held Adam's face gently like that night and slowly ran his fingers over Adams cheeks and skin, moving his lips slowly against Adams soft ones.   
Umm, Blake said vanilla.   
Adam smiled into the kiss. Blake we should have been doing this all along.   
Blake deepened the kiss against Adam's lips feeling him give into Blake. Blake moved his tongue against Adam's lips running it across them seeking entrance.   
Adam opened to Blake and they began to kiss harder. Adam was breathing hard against Blake's lips and felt his hand move up his face to his spikes pushing them down. Blake pulled back and Adam came forward.   
Blake...?  
Blake smiled at Adam's whine. Hang on, let's go to my room.   
Adam got up so fast Blake didnt realize the rocker had even moved until he was walking into the hallway.   
Blake got up and followed him to his room and to the Swan bed.   
Adam stood smiling at Blake, you know this was my bed all along!  
Blake came closer to Adam and nodded brushing the spikes on his head flat and rubbing his hand down Adam's neck and soft skin. Blake leaned down and kissed his nose and eyes.   
Adam I love you so much. When Gwen and I were dating it just wasnt right. Then you and Bee got together and I was just upset.  
Adam nodded sitting on the bed. Blake, we've lost so much time together over the years. To think if we turned back the clock and kissed years ago we could have had all this together then.   
Blake smiled softly his blue eyes shining into Adam's green ones. That's ok Ads we have forever now. That's how long I wantcha, forever and ever. He leaned into Adam's body and helped him up onto the swan bed.   
Blake crawled up on the bed and had knees on both side of his body. Blake kissed his lips softly, then added more pressure, Adam opened up touching his tongue to Blake's lightly then harder.   
Adam wrapped his arms around Blake's neck and brought him closer with his legs pulling Blake into his body.   
Blake moaned as Adam ran his fingers over his eyebrows and down his nose. Blake increased the pressure into the kiss holding Adam's head still.   
Adam pulled Blake into his body so tight he couldnt lift his body from Adam.   
Blake panted above him, Ads we gotta slow down buddy, it's been a while and I'm a bit keyed up.   
Adam moaned, Blake, I dont want to slow down. I love you so much!   
Blake smiled into another passionate kiss.   
Adam pulled him back down to get closer pushing his lower body into Blake's.   
Blake moaned loud into the quiet, jesus Adam I'm kinda oh ugh lost a bit.   
Adam nodded pulling Blake closer and smiled into his mouth.   
Blake pulled Adam's shirt over his head and looked down at Adam's chiseled body. Damn Adam your so hot!   
Blake put his mouth on Adam's neck seeking the heat of his body. Blake ran his lips across Adam's nipple and Adam yelled out. Damnit Blake, there!   
Blake smiled as he licked the nipple with he tip of his tongue, it pearled at the tip and Blake licked across the hard top.   
Adam began withering against Blake's body pulling his head closer. Yes Blake!   
Blake took the entire brown nipple in and sucked hard. Nipping it with his teeth.   
Adam's nails dug into Blake's neck holding him tight again him.   
Blake tried to move to the next one but Adam held him down.   
No Blake please suck harder!   
Blake felt his hips shove into Adam's leg that was wrapped around Blakes body. Blake needed more pressure he pushed and thrust against Adam harder.  
Blake! Adam yelled as Blake finally broke free from the hold Adam held and moved his mouth across Adam's chest sucking the other nipple harder into his mouth until it was pearled at the tip.   
Adam's body was bent as Blake started to work his way down Adam's stomach leaving red marks as he sucked skin.   
Adam thrust up as Blake got to his pajama pants and pushed them down.   
Blake looked at the first penis he had ever seen other than his own.   
Adam's penis was pink with a dark head at the moment he was definitely not small at all. It waved in the air as Adam moved to get friction against Blake again.   
Man Blake please touch it!   
Blake nodded as he took his hand and slowly touched the wet tip. Adam moaned loudly in the room and Balke smiled as Adam shoved his hips into the air thrusting into Blake's fingers were touching the wetness he was emitting.   
Blake looked down forgetting himself for a moment and aww the pre cum on his fingers it was a white color.   
Blake took his hand and wrapped his penis up and began to slide his hand up and down. His hand wet with the precum. He moved his hand and opened his palm bringing it to his nose. He sniffed the smell. It was a heady scent and he licked his palm to taste Adam.   
Adam opened his eyes to see Blake looking at his hand. Then take his tongue and lick up.   
Adam moaned as he watched Blake licking his taste off his hand. Blake's eyes were blown in the lamp lights.   
Blake?   
Blake came down to Adam mouth and kissed him deep.   
Adam could taste himself on Blake's tongue. A salty taste.   
Blake still held Adam's penis in his hand and moved his hips to thrust against him.   
Adam, Blake moaned against him. Kissing him again he couldnt get enough of the taste of Adam.   
Adam thrust harder into Blake humping his hand and pushing himself into the heat and hardens of Blake.   
Blake Adam moaned, take your shirt off, I want to feel your skin!   
Adam helped Blake pull his shirt off and ran his fingers slowly against Blake's hairy chest and nipples.   
Blake moaned as Adam flipped the table on him touching his nipples and running his hands over his heated skin.   
Blake moaned as Adam ran his hands into his pants and shoved Blake's flannel pajamas pants down his hips.   
Blake please!! Take them off I want to feel you against me!   
Blake who was pushing into Adam's body, stopped and they both worked to shove their pants down, falling back into one another to kiss and touch skin.   
Adam oh there!   
Blake please yes Adam screamed as Blake thrust into Adam's penis moving with Adam as they rocked together touching and kissing. Blake ran his fingers over Adam's nipples they were so hard, Blake pulled back and took the right one in his mouth, Adam screamed and Blake felt warmth against his stomach and chest.   
Blake pulled back and saw the white cum between them, Blake felt himself giving into the heat then anls Adam pulled him into a kiss, Balkes eyes closed and he came hard against Adam's belly mixing their cum between the two of them.  
Balkes hip slowed as he laid breathing against Adam's hair, he rolled to the right and held Adam tightly against his side.   
Blake whispered to Adam, man I love ya Ads! More than anything in this world. He kissed Adam's head and held him tight  
I'm so glad James called Adam said.. I didnt have the courage to tell you Blake. Remember that picnic we went on?   
Blake nodded kissing Adams earlobe.   
I wanted to tell you, I even accidentally kissed you, but I was afraid you would like kick me out Blake, I mean your country you know.. and i just didnt feel like you could ever love me.  
Blake breathed out harshly, Adam I love you so much, it just took us time to realize it man.   
Adam smiled as Blake moved his lips lower to his neck sucking slowly and licking against him.   
Blake?   
Yeah?  
I love you too!   
Blake hugged the little rocker tightly and kissed him as they began to fall asleep.   
The end.


End file.
